Innamorato
by CherLnIDA
Summary: It's been six years and Zim and Dib have matured in some ways, both positive and negative; facades break, new connections are made, but in the end they both hold secrets... (ZADR) (Drama/Romance/Horror)
1. Chapter 1

Innamorato

By Cherilyn Ohlau

Invader Zim (2001-2006) is owned by Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon

Mephistopheles

Truly for a doctor that is a frivolous question.

I am the Spirit of Life, and it is I that console.

I will give you everything, happiness, pleasure,

All that the most ardent desire can dream of.

Faust

Very well, pour demon, show me your wonders.

Mephistopheles

Indeed! I shall enchant your eyes and your ears.

Instead of shutting yourself away, sad as the worm

That gnaws your books,

Come, follow me to a new place.

La Damnation de Faust Libretto, Hector Berlioz (1803–1869)

"When he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine

That all the world will be in love with night

And pay no worship to the garish sun."

― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

Chapter One

They were attending the same Magnet School much to Dib's irritation, he felt bewildered the alien even managed to punch through the school's firewall to even get signed in. Zim might have gone through a bit of a growth spurt as much as he did as well, but Dib was still a head taller, but mostly due to his hair and forehead possibly fused together with maturity; it was like someone put Dib into one of those strengths measure games at the carnival and was hit as far as it can go. Dib felt a bit happy about the growth spurt, but he felt annoyed when finding out it was a common average height for an 18 year old...either way, Zim was grinding his teeth about it.

The only thing that got on his nerves was that Zim was in a different classroom, due to his erratic and impulsive behavior that lead to a fire coming from his assigned desk lead to the alien being almost kicked into Dib's classroom. Mrs. Calloway was far from Mizz Bitters, but she was strict and any distractions were met with a whip from her ruler to a student's wrist as if it was a mere roach. Dib was sure Zim wouldn't last through it. Calloway snatched cell phones with ease, she was a classroom viper with the swiftness of a cobra.

Zim still had a habit of writing plans underneath his notes when her head was turned, like before, Dib was across from Zim; he eyed him intently, and waved his hand alerting Calloway that Zim wasn't paying attention. Zim slammed his fist in frustration as Calloway walked over, snatching the paper underneath and hiding his urge to squirm, only to retaliate with a pathetic, "That's mine!" Calloway startled Dib when Zim was slapped in the cheek with a twisting sound of a rubber band striking flesh like a whip. Dib felt a small ache of guilt and turned his head away as Zim glared at him angrily.

"Zim...we talked about this…" She scolded.

Zim looked like he swallowed whatever sense of humiliation that clogged him up. He slammed against the desk, "You don't control me-! I AM-!" another slap, this time causing a yelp, "Oww…"

"Damn it…" Dib mumbled. He didn't want to defend Zim, and he knew Zim's ego would have him scorched by the time the bell rang. He looked at the board and spouted, "Um, Mrs. Calloway, can you repeat what you said about Michelangelo Rossi?"

Mrs. Calloway looked surprised, "Ah, of course," she said, "Now Zim...no more trouble making…" she brought back to her attention to the board, discussing Roman Opera and Dib let out a sigh of relief. Zim was quiet, despite being apart, Dib could almost feel his rage bubbling. Zim was never the type to forgive humans, those like Calloway were obstacles.

Zim would usually be particularly loud during lunch, it was a given since most school lunches looked to be science experiments or hardly edible despite the constant hammering of "it's nutritious!" but now he was quiet. He was almost seething in his corner of the cafeteria, no doubt thinking of a plan to steal his teachers organs or feeding her to a monster in his lab. Dib held back the urge to make fun of him, after the scene from class, Dib's consciousness was overriding his usual habit. Dib stood to the side of Zim, who gave a suspicious side glance.

"Class...pretty much sucked, huh?" Dib said, Zim scoffed.

"I don't need your pity, you filthy monkey!" Zim spat, "You're the last person I want to have pity from! It was you who locked me in a corner with that hideous human banshee!" Dib didn't argue, he did have a point that if Dib was quiet, this would've never happened, "You trying to show me pity because of your little interference makes me angry! I AM ZIM! YOU ARE NOTHING! UTTERLY NOTHING BUT A-"

"A dirty worm, earth monkey, yada, yada, yada…" Dib had to admit, after six years, this routine was getting...almost stale. Zim smirked mischievously, making a leg from his PAK get behind Dib's leg, swiping it quickly so the young man tripped and had his food tray fell on his head.

Zim burst into laughter, "See, now we're even! Know your place, you're below me! You always will!"

"Oh, you little…!" Dib growled, "This is the thanks I get?!"

Zim laughed more, he was relishing in the face Dib had made, it was palpable, "Thanks?! You were expecting thanks from me?! That's a good one, Dib!" Dib's face must've looked like a vivid red, because the cafeteria was slowly looking over to see what the ruckus was in the quiet corner; embarrassment washed over Dib as he could not find a way to curve his anger mixing with regret. He hastily left to the boys bathroom with the sensation of the rug pulling under him. Oh, if Zim had followed him here, he was going to throw him in the toilet.

Dib felt frustrated on his bike from school to home. He chalked the rage to adolescent sensations; sure, he held grudges against Zim, hardly forgiving him when they both turned into bologna, but he felt hot from embarrassment. It felt like hot rage, but he just could not easily find a way to vent with it. He parked his bike in the garage before heading upstairs, allowing his head to rest against his pillow before screaming into it. Gaz peeked in, "You're still doing _that?_" she said.

"Leafth me aloneth, Gazth…" Dib mumbled, not caring how immature he looked.

"I thought you grew out of pillow screaming?" Gaz asked with slight irritation.

Dib raised his head, looking at her, "I just...had a frustrating day, that's all. Do I sound livid?"

"You sound stupid like you usually do, but, you look livid too. What's wrong? Did Zim eat your homework?"

"Zim didn't eat my homework!" Dib sighed, "But I much prefer that over what had happened; I admit I was the cause but...I never knew he was _that _ungrateful on _that _level." Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Ungrateful?" Gaz repeated, making sure she heard right.

"I sorta...got him in trouble with our teacher...Calloway, and-"

"Calloway?! Dib, did you ever check her background?!" Gaz exclaimed, "She's not even supposed to be on the roster. She's got her hands scalded more than once because of her behavior."

"You know her?"

"Kinda...she was eventually fired and allegedly kicked out."

Dib sighed, checking teacher backgrounds were becoming less a thing due to budget cuts and teacher shortages; anyone who was taught teaching could slip through cracks and weasel in, a class was treated more than just a class, it was a prison, or Dib felt it was more like a tiny country with a ruler with an iron fist whipping them…

Dib yelped when Gaz flicked his forehead.

"Besides all that," she continued, "What happened?"

"She slapped Zim with a ruler, and I had to distract her!"

Gaz's face twisted at the mention ruler slapping. Dib noticed.

"Did she...do anything to you too?"

"It was long ago, I don't want to talk about it…" she replied, taking out a Game Slave 3D, "I know we go to different schools now, just don't anything rash and stupid, but knowing you, you will do something rash and stupid...so, just be careful…" Dib watched Gaz leave to her bedroom. He sat back on his bed, holding his pillow and looking at the ceiling.

"Ugh, my chest and body feels funny. Guilt sucks, but I never thought I'd feel guilty about Zim being hit by the teacher...but he's so ungrateful!" Dib yelled in frustration, tossing the pillow aside, "Dammit, I...I'm talking to myself again!"

The Tallest were a little shocked and surprised to see Zim be around 5'2'', he had been growing inch by inch every year, although he was still short, he wasn't exactly a pipsqueak either. That didn't stop them from remembering that regardless of height growth, Zim was still defective, and he was still chaotic. "So I found out sometimes these awful hyooman teachers can be just as cruel and strict as the strictest Irken War General!" Zim vented, he could be almost puffing with steam as he paced back and forth, "I thought their school system and government was supposed to NOT these awful animals through!" he barked.

Tallest Red and Tallest Purple exchanged glances. "Uhh…" Purple started, pointing to his cheek, "Is that the reason why your cheek is so red...and swollen!" Zim's eyes widened, he didn't check himself in the mirror yet, gently touching the place his leader was gesturing caused a stinging pain to explode after a feel. Zim flinched. Red looked impressed.

"Wooow," Red crooned, "Never thought I'd see the day, the great and powerful Zim get whipped by the cheek."

Zim wanted to scream at Red for rubbing it in, his ego even being slightly bruised made him feel so small and vulnerable, but Red was still his superior. Zim adored them from head to heels, but right now, he felt like curling into a ball and disappearing. He held his head, his antenna twitching. He must have looked like a dog trying to hide its tail between it's legs, "I...I'm fine!" he yelled, "The great and powerful Zim is FINE! No filthy ruler welding earth hag will make me bow down to her! While that Dib-stink thinks he was SAVING me from that horrible teacher!"

Purple blinked as Red waves his claws, suppressing giggles, moving his head away from the camera to hide his small laugh fit.

"Isn't that Dib human like...your arch nemesis or something? This is like the umpteenth call you had about him!" Purple looked annoyed and looked at Red who was still suppressing the urge to laugh, "Red! Get over here! I'm no good with these things! This is awkward!"

Zim became flustered, "I don't talk about the Dib THAT much!"

Red almost instantly went from giggling to glaring. He returned to the screen as Purple fled to grab a snack, to dodge the conversation all together. "Yes you do, Zim, in fact...we have logs of it; many, MANY logs that feature you yapping about Dib! Okay, yeah, there are some logs about missions, but our log drones like to keep things...organized, ya see. So, let me put it this way, think of a...pie chart, out of a hundred, how many out of those hundreds you think is you talking about your mission?"

"Uh...80/100?" Zim replied sheepishly.

"Try 20/100," Red gestured to the chart appearing on the screen after a push of a button, "See that other pie chart thingy? That's the 80%, you talk way more about that sniveling human than you think."

"B-but...but...that HAS to be a mistake!"

"Are you seriously calling me, your Tallest, a liar?!" Red snapped.

"N...no, of course not!" Zim stammered, starting to sweat.

Red paused briefly, observing him, "You know...you have 'grown' but it's nothing special," he said, "I get the feeling this little growth spurt has gone to your head, Zim. You know I still remember when we met while we were just adolescent invaders. You said things would change if you were Tallest…"

"But my Tallest! I was mainly young and filled with juicy eagerness back then! I would kneel my head and knee for my leaders! I'm sure other weaker smeets had such naive dreams back then!" Zim explained. Red's mouth curled slightly.

"You talk like that again…" Red started but he stopped, "Just don't brazenly speak to me or Tallest Purple like that."

"A thousand apologies my lords! Zim meant no-!"

"HEY! RED! I just got Crispy Creamz teleported from Foodcourtia!" Purple chimed in happily.

"Welp...I'm hanging up now, goodbye Zim."

The monitor clicked off leaving Zim in darkness before the lights turned on. Zim felt so strange after his leaders remarks, it was true he had grown somewhat taller but...on the other hand he was a bit proud, yet the other part swirled negative feelings. He hated how he was even doubting his leaders. Zim stomped his foot on the floor wincing, the aging, the growth. Time was a cruel mistress with no mercy. He partially blamed his body growing on vitamins and supplements suggested by the human doctor, and Gir encouraging to take them, sometimes normal human nutrient supplements for body function and organ functions worked differently with Irken anatomy. Zim had read some humans lacked common vitamins or brain chemicals, although he didn't completely understand it; an Irken doctor would have a better understanding, but Zim understood the gist of it.

Irken smeets were born with different biology, each getting spat out into a pod that rolls into a frequent dice like system, every Irken was different due to that, although the system wasn't without flaws. Urrgaf was the first Invader to be insufficient due to being easily sick because he lacked ZZ77 in his bloodstream and the immune booster XXImm5; but that was Zim's basic knowledge of biology at a medical level. He was bred for war, not the hospital.

Zim rubbed his forehead, he was dwelling about this, although he hated the polluted smog from outside. He needed to clear his head, and punch Dib later.

Dib placed his homework aside, he proofread it enough and his wrists were aching from all the writing and erasing. He stretched in his chair noticing the silence as the only other noise that came was from Gaz's bedroom was the muffled blaring of Death Metal behind the door. Dib felt...bored. He was mostly a straight A student, aside from PE that gave him a flat C-, but even though he was a fairly good student; this didn't feel like him. Education was part of his life, but it was nothing compared to his real passion. Dib was about to leave out the front door only to hear the swift knocking from outside. Damn it, if it was another Bible peddler, he was getting the big lock. Dib opened the door and was punched in the face, his glasses didn't break, but he could taste blood from his nose. He coughed, trying to regain composure.

"That's for humiliating me in class, Dib monkey!" Zim spat in a bitter rage. Dib fixed his glasses, cleaning his nose with his sleeve.

"Okay...I kinda admit, I deserved that."

"Zim shall serve you another, you little-!" Zim looked ready to give another swing but Dib shielded himself.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dib yelled, "Time out! Ow! I said time out, Zim! Cool it!"

Zim was panting, but he was able to allow the flaring heat of a furor to temporarily subside, "Weird, I thought you liked fighting me…" he teased. Dib wasn't that surprised to see Zim as an uninvited house guest, Zim came of his own accord, dragging him into whatever insanity was created by the alien's chaotic nature. They weren't chummy in the slightest, but Zim gave so much house visits, Professor Membrane called him Dib's friend.

"Okay, look...I'm sorry, I went too far even for my standards. You might be scum but no one deserves such abuse, even by a school teacher," Dib apologized, "How's...how's the cheek?"

Zim's pride bristled at the mention of his cheek. He didn't want to say a thing about it because it reminded him that someone from earth, a teacher no less, deliberately made him flee with his tail between his legs. "Stinging," he replied, "Swollen, and sore, not like you care. You wanted to pay back at me somehow?"

Dib fell silent.

"It's what you wanted all along, you selfish dirty monkey!"

Dib flinched, "I did! But I didn't want it like this! I'm eighteen now, Zim! Six years have passed and...and a lot has happened, too fast, too quickly. When humans age they...think a lot; I admit I did want your ego to be knocked down a peg but…" he trailed off. Zim rose an eyebrow, waiting for Dib to finish whatever train of thought, but the silence was now making him irate. Zim shoved Dib, causing him to land on the floor. Zim knelt over and pulled Dib's sticking head of hair, gripping it tightly. Dib let out a small whimper of pain before glaring up at Zim, height made no difference if they were in such a painful position and Dib was unarmed; if Dib wanted to retaliate, he would have to handle those spider legs from Zim's PAK by _hand. _

"If you wanted me to be knocked down a few pegs, making you think you dominated me, or you won this battle; then you're sorely mistaken. I'll knock you more pegs down than me!" Zim gloated.

Dib swallowed, regretting his words, "What exactly do you plan on doing with me? Gaz is upstairs, she'll hear you."

Zim laughed, "With human music that loud?"

He pursed his lips, "She'll come down eventually," he replied, "Hey, wait a minute! You still didn't answer my question! What are you going to do to me?! Kill me, right here and now?! Torture me with an alien...torture device thing?! Huh?" Oh my Tallest, he's still a blabber mouth even after six years! Zim thought, wanting to shove a sock into his mouth at this rate.

"I remember hearing human teenager's value their dignity," Zim answered. Dib looked unimpressed.

"I think my dignity went out the window a few times, years ago."

Zim paused, remembering something, stroking his chin, "Say, Dib," he spat, "You never got a first kiss did you?!" he teased.

"Are we seriously going to discuss _that_?!" Dib's face must've been blatant, the embarrassment and the way human cheeks reddened was extremely entertaining. Ah, yes, that's the human dignity he was looking for. Humans valued first kisses as a rite of passage as young adults, if they wore an emotional crux, this was it, "Seriously?!" Zim rolled his eyes.

"You're not that hard to read, Dib worm. I see the faces you make when school couples kiss…"

"Oh, just because you know by now I'm emotionally insecure, you think you have an ace up your sleeve. How original," Dib replied, dully, "So what?"

Zim harshly held his cheek, "Would it matter if I stole it first?"

Dib now started panicking, such a rite was considered special among most students in this kingdom of cliques and cultures, since Dib was considered the bottom of the food chain; Dib felt like losing his first kiss to his enemy was beyond embarrassingly humiliating. What if the others caught on?! Teenagers ran a cruel little kingdom, gossip was plague that ordered distance, so says the jester wrapped in trophies and diplomas. "Y-y-you can't...I mean...come on, I apologized right?" Dib squirmed, his cheeks almost as red as apples.

"I don't plan on forgiving you till we're on equal levels!"

Yeah, Dib figured as much. Dib thought quickly, although his mind was racing, "It...it won't matter because we're not a couple!" he protested.

"Couple, schmouple," Zim scoffed, "Zim could care less about that horrible teen mouth diarrhea called gossip. What matters to me is making you suffer!" Dib closed his eyes, turning his head away, but Zim forcefully moved his head and brought his lips to his. Dib felt his legs twist, attempting to kick Zim away, but the moment he slithered his tongue in, Dib felt his legs grow weak and buckle and a moan escaped his lips. Dib's brain felt like fireworks were popping. Zim was doing more than kissing, he was doing this to observe, and humiliate. Dib croaked as his hormones were screaming madly.

"Zim...ah…" Dib whimpered, his pants had grown tight.

Zim was surprised to see Dib melt like jelly, human hormones at this age was particularly sensitive. Dib recently had his maturity blooming, so it didn't take much to have Dib gasp and beg. "You're enjoying it…" Zim mocked.

"Am...not...ohh…" Dib tried to fight back, "I will...n-never bow down...you…" he wheezed.

"What's your body doing now?"

"It's just...stimulation."

"_Just _stimulation?" Zim echoed. Dib's lips curled in mortification. He knew Zim was enjoying this, Zim was getting into it, if only to see what else sounds Dib could make. Zim forced him down and leaned onto him so his shadow was towering him, "Where else can I stimulate you?"

Dib's body felt entirely crimson and he shoved Zim off and shuffled back, "No, no! You took my first kiss!" he yelled, "Isn't that enough?" he was a stuttering mess and catching his breath, "I'm not doing any more for you because...because humans only share...their bodies when they're...you know, having consented a partner! I do not consent to this! It's...it feels so wrong this way," he glared, "I'm humiliated enough. Get out!"

"Are you really ordering the Almighty Zim?!" Zim yelled. Dib found an umbrella on the floor and struck his head with it, "GAH!"

"This isn't even your house to begin with!" Dib yelled back, "Get out, and leave me alone! Out!" Dib gave one good swing and Zim was forced outside. He locked the door and leaned against it, "Why the utter fuck did I help that jerk in the first place?!" Gaz came downstairs and looked at him in confusion, but Dib rushed up to his bedroom before she could even ask.

Dib hid his face with his Spanish book as their World Language teacher wrote on the board about the many examples Spanish poetry had a special flow compared to English. It was a much more artistic lecture expected from Calloway; Zim was still struggling with this subject mostly because he had to juggle with his alien translator to absorb data and do the papers himself.

Dib didn't even want to be in the same row to see Zim, after the kiss, he was about ready to put a chalked line between them. Dib just felt so hot from immature pettiness it was almost impossible to focus, "Ah, Dib, since your so absorbed in your book, why don't you read Un Amor?"

Dib stood up, holding the textbook in his arms, "Because of you, in gardens of blossoming flowers; I ache from the perfumes of spring…"

"No, no, no, Dib..._read it…_"

Dib blinked and his cheeks felt warm again, Zim never heard him speak Spanish. Dib kept it to himself, as he was more fluent in English, but he was well immersed for a young man like himself. He shyly cleared his throat as the class giggled.

"Por ti junto a los jardines recién florecidos me duelen

los perfumes de primavera.

He olvidado tu rostro, no recuerdo tus manos,

¿cómo besaban tus labios?

Por ti amo las blancas estatuas dormidas en los parques,

las blancas estatuas que no tienen voz ni mirada.

He olvidado tu voz, tu voz alegre.

He olvidado tus ojos.

Como una flor a su perfume, estoy atado a tu recuerdo impreciso.

Estoy cerca del dolor como una herida, si me tocas me dañarás irremediablemente.

Tus caricias me envuelven como las enredaderas a los muros sombríos.

He olvidado tu amor y sin embargo te adivino detrás de todas las ventanas.

Por ti me duelen los pesados perfumes del estío:

Por ti vuelvo a acechar los ginos que precipitan los deseos,

las estrellas en fuga, los objetos que caen."

Zim must have looked dumb struck, speechless, or both, because when Dib caught Zim's wide eyed look, the weird sensation from last night made him hastily sit back down on his seat. He faced the window, cupping his cheek to ignore Zim's gaze. "Now, class, repeat that...but in English. You translate!" Dib felt relieved somewhat, he was allowed to sit back on this, but he murmured the poem to himself, in a quiet whisper.

"Because of you, in gardens of blossoming flowers; I ache from the perfumes of spring.

I have forgotten your face, I no longer remember your hands; how did your lips feel on mine?

Because of you, I love the white statues drowsing in the parks, the white statues that have neither voice nor sight.

I have forgotten your voice, your happy voice; I have forgotten your eyes…"

Dib was usually the first one to annoy Zim at his locker, but in a weird twist of fate; Zim was beside Dib, trying to get his attention. "Dib! Dib worm!" Zim barked, "Come on…! Talk to me! You can't just...close your face door on Zim!" Dib glared at him. He looked tired and livid. Dib never expected Zim to crawl back to him in this fashion like a lover from a romantic flick desperately trying to get his lady back. It was irritating. Dib wanted to fling all his textbooks at Zim like a curveball special and call it a day.

"Yes I can!" Dib said firmly, "We're not friends! Get off my dick, Zim."

"But we're still rivals, right?"

Dib slammed his locker closed and looked at him, a silent fury was in his sneer, "Are we?!" he snapped, "I thought you'd get off my case, after that incident yesterday! I...I expected you to be happy 'oh boy, Zim really made a fool out of that human stink' but here you are, l… asking for an apology, after I apologized, forced me to the floor and you kissed me when I didn't want it!" Some of the students heads were turning at the mention of the word kiss. Zim started to sweat.

"You're getting a little loud."

Dib stepped on Zim's foot, hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Zim felt emotionally frustrated, if there were two things he wasn't fond of was being ordered by Dib, and having Dib make him feel the simmer of guilt. Gir and Mini-moose watched on the couch as Zim worked out his homework. He felt empty, and grumpy. He only wanted to humiliate Dib like he had all the years, but now Dib was so upset that he didn't even want to talk with Zim, at all. Gir floated over to Zim, "Awww! Looks like someone had a break up!" he flailed. Zim slammed his book and glared at Gir, a blush forming on his cheeks, "Time for COUPLE COUNSELEEEEENG!"

"No, Gir! The Dib-filth and I did not break up! There can be no breaking up...if there was no...couple romance thing in the first place!" Zim yelled.

Gir was soon dancing with a phone, "OPRAH! OPERA! TIME TO CALL IN OPRAH!"

"Meh! Meep! Meh! Meep!" Mini-moose chimed in.

Zim paled, "No! No! NO! There will be no calls for Oprah, or Wendy!" he sighed, rubbing his head, "Dib was easier to deal with when he was just a little earth monkey! But now he's becoming an adult and is filled with...extra human body chemicals that make his brain act all funny!" he crossed his arms, "He's getting harder to control every year!"

Mini-moose hovered next to him, "Meep…"

"What?! APOLOGIZE?! Zim apologize to the Dib?!" Zim shrilled.

"Meh meep meh meh meh meep…!"

Zim was silent, "Well, it is true that I do get awfully bored without his big headed dumb face trying to interfere with my plans…" he pondered, "Ugh...does this mean I have to cheer Dib up myself?! This filthy human and his emotions! I bet it was his idea for revenge for taking his precious earthling first kiss!" Zim despised that thought of trying to make Dib happy in order to continue their nemesis rivalry, but if Dib felt disinterested and pushed back, there had to be an intervention.

Dib felt equally frustrated, but more in a sense he couldn't believe Zim's behavior. Dib knew Zim had a hard time understanding human socializing or human society as a whole; but this...this was too much. Zim was never one to respect anyone else's space, so it felt weird and annoying he was trying to turn the tables on Dib and get back to their usual routine. "Talk to me", "Please talk to me" such words made Dib's chest ache, and it hurt more that it came from Zim's mouth.

Dib didn't take his usual bike route to return home, feeling his troubled mind would be more at ease at the park than that of his house. Dib parked his bike onto the bench not far from the lake. He noticed a group of young women from his language class poorly attempting to insult him, making jeers of "stupido". It was clear they were making fun of him, just because he was able to clear the Spanish poem, was enough petty motivation. Dib had mellowed out considerably, but he hated this treatment. Dib acted out of his anger and flipped the bird at them, "Que te folle un pez!" it was a dirty expression, but it got the point across, but Dib didn't feel any better or happier. He slumped on the bench after. He remembered Zim being mesmerized by the way he spoke, he wasn't like those girls, Zim actually had been absorbed in Un Amor because of Dib.

Did that mean anything? Zim could get impressed by anything like a child, he had seen that look about Peepi, but in the middle of Un Amor, was he...almost infatuated?

Dib's body was reacting at thinking about Zim's expression, the dumbstruck awe like the emperor listening to the nightingale, and how it was rather exciting to feel validated. Dib held his head. No, no, no, and fuck no. Zim couldn't be easily forgiven for forcing himself onto Dib as if he was a piece of meat. He covered his mouth with his palms and yelled into them at the notion that Zim could possibly feel sympathy. "Great, Dib, you're having a temper tantrum in the middle of the park...you're eighteen and can't even handle your own emotions!" he groaned, "Becoming an adult needs to come with an instruction manual."

Dib soon heard the rustling of grass as someone was running towards him; he expected Zim with his come back to me routine, only for his eyes to widen when he recognized those rectangle sunglasses and long trench coat, he almost fainted. Oh no...Bill the Paranormal Investigator, this idiot wouldn't be able to tell a real UFO from a Frisbee.

"Hey! Hey! I haven't seen you in six years, amigo!" Bill greeted.

"Now it's gonna be seven. Good-fucking-bye!" Dib was getting ready to get on his bike until Bill snatched his hand, "Hey! Let go, ya creep!" What was with him and older men that constantly dragged him along through their failures?

"Listen...take a deep breath...I actually got a job for you."

"Uh-huh…what is it? Just because we work in the same field doesn't mean I respect you."

Bill rose an eyebrow, perplexed, this was the same screaming twelve year old from six years, "Wow, man, you sound even more jaded than that one song about jaded!" Bill remarked.

"You're the absolute last person I want to comment about my life, Bill!" Dib snapped, "What's the job?!" He'd play along with Bill, for a while, then the moment Bill was lost in a faux paranormal Dib would ditch him. Bill made Zim feel much more tolerable in Dib's eyes, at least Zim sometimes listened, unlike this loaf of brains.

"I think you're going to love this one, amigo!"

"Please stop that, I'm not your little student boy anymore," Dib was getting agitated, but he couldn't just leave.

"Oh...uh, in that case, in Lay-mans terms, we're dealing with a cult!"

Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Of cow headed mask freaks who call upon spirits from the artificial sun!"

Dib covered his face with both his palms, "Bill! This is why I'm not going anywhere with you!" he yelled, before barking orders of, "Show me your folders!" Bill looked bewildered at the rage Dib had on his expression but handed him the beige folders. Dib sorted through them, they were the same as before: UFO (X), Bigfoot (X), Ghosts (X). Dib sighed, Bill was hopeless, until he came upon a folder that said: Robin Hill Massacre Monster (?).

"What's this?"

"Oh that? That's recent."

Dib held back the urge to drive off right there, "Gee, I couldn't tell!" he said sarcastically, "I mean, can you explain what this is, or do I have to contact my people?"

"It's said the farm on Robin Hill that used to belong to a serial killer harbors a creature so foul and inconceivable, that it drives humans absolutely mad at the sight of it!"

Dib had to admit, he felt rather intrigued, his school passed around urban legends of Robin Hill around November to October to keep the freshman scared, or dare them to stand on the other side of the fence not far from the barn. Zim of course, came to the conclusion that any farm containing a monster inside of it, that he was going to deal with it with a flamethrower. Zim treated the planet like he already owned it, so, anything vaguely alien gave him the need to act like an old man with a shotgun. Zim was adamant the earth was his; although it felt like the little blue dot was owning him instead. Dib rubbed his temples, his thoughts always drifted to Zim.

Zim was walking in the park, rehearsing and thinking of how to apologize to Dib. He wasn't used to apologizing to someone other than Gir or Mini-moose and apologizing to a human was such a delicate thing especially to a human who was under emotional stress like Dib was. "Dib worm, I am so sorry for taking your juicy lips...no, no...Dib, I'm sorry I pinned you to...no, that sounds more horrible!" Zim fumed before his eyes widened when he noticed Dib and Bill in the distance. A hot heat in his chest formed and his mind grew blank from jealousy. He vaguely remembered seeing that stupid agent a few times, but oh, what utter gall did that stupid human have to see Dib now! Dib and Zim were more familiar with each other! Zim felt his teeth grind to see Dib burst out laughing in the middle of their talk.

That laugh, that smile…

Zim didn't want to admit it but he felt upstaged by Bill. Bill was at least another human, and he was an investigator, the same as Dib. Zim noticed Bill walking in his direction heading to the bathroom area of the park. He hugged behind a tree and watched Bill go inside, Zim soon followed him a hasty idea taking form; after a few minutes, a bright light came from the windows.

Zim held an alien disguise pen and allowed the blue waves to form him into Bill, before tossing the unconscious agent into the stall, and out of sadistic delight shoved his face in the toilet.

"Hope you enjoy your bath, you disgusting human worm!" Zim kicked Bill deeper into the porcelain throne.

Dib checked his watch waiting for Bill to finish going to the bathroom, yawning; since Zim was well disguised as Bill, Dib wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Dib sighed in relief seeing Bill, Zim could have sworn he felt the same after yesterday, "Okay, are you going to take me to Robin Hill now?"

Zim's eyes widened. Bill and Dib were going there of all places?! Zim scoffed, no doubt for privacy purposes. Zim started fuming, "Oh, uh...yes, of course to...Robin Hill!" Zim said. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Why do sound like that?"

Crap, the voice replicator was broken. "Uh, j-just had a smoke break and, um, inhaled too much!" Zim explained.

"But, you sound like you inhaled helium," Dib pointed out, "You kinda sound like Zim…" Dib winced, "Damn, I just can't get that jerk out of my head." Seeing Dib so troubled and depressed made Zim's chest ache, he sighed and placed his palms on Dib's shoulders. Dib looked surprised at such a kind gesture and looked up at him.

"Don't…" Zim sighed, his cheeks pink, "Don't dwell on it…"

"It's hard not to. You don't know how I feel, Bill," Dib moved his hands aside, "You weren't there when he touched me. I don't even want to bring it up, it's too humiliating and embarrassing to talk about."

Zim hated the guilt now, it was making his heart feel like it was dropping from a twelve story building, "You sure you can't?" Zim asked. He just had to know from a clear answer.

Dib threw his hands up in frustration before they sagged to his sides, "Zim...stole my first kiss, but I don't care at this rate. It wasn't the kiss that I hated...but, he got on top of me, said he wanted to...to stimulate me more!" he slumped over his bike, "He was such a creep!" Zim flinched. He started to understand more clearly why Dib reacted so violently and his hasty explanation. Zim clenched his fist, Dib was right all along, he didn't go too far, he apologized at least. Zim was the one who crossed a line that only some depraved humans had gone, the kiss should've been enough, but Zim was over him like some sick shit. It wasn't their usual jabs and one ups, it was depravity, the kind Zim had started to loathe.

"Do you...do you hate this Zim?" Zim asked hesitantly.

"I don't ever want to see him again!" Dib roared from pent up anger.

Zim never knew humans can be this broken, strip a soldier of all he cares for and they make the same boom like thunder, but this was no soldier on the front of the Armada; this was Dib. His nemesis, who he despised for so long interfering with his plans and conquest. Zim should have felt glee at the sight of this, but he didn't.

Zim felt hot tears starting to bubble, but quickly wiped them away, and his breath was getting heavier.

"It's all right, Bill...it's kind of you to cry for me, but Zim and I aren't friends to begin with. Let's just...get going, I don't want to talk anymore about it...about him."

Zim felt reluctant to move but he started following after Dib to Robin Hill and it's desolate farm. Zim sometimes looked at Dib, trying to read his face and expressions. Zim wished he could read his mind, but a young man's suffering like that...Dib was in a dark place. Zim clutched his chest briefly, an unknown pang of heaviness adding to the weight: regret.

Robin Hill road used to be an old farm in the 1950s but it was now a sagging farm with mold clinging against the white picket fence like leeches, and the farmhouse looked like a rotting corpse, the sunflower colored paint was cracking and peeling with vines threatening to pull it apart as the windows hung open and the broken door resembled a gaping mouth of terror: DIE PIG! HOPE YOU ROT U FUCK! Was written on with red spray paint by angry civilians.

This entire acres of farmland used to belong to a serial killer; such living conditions made one think of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but this was the reality of the red sky laced city, this murder made a body pit and blamed it on a monster on his farm. Dragon Gregg's, in 1963,declared he did not kill those bodies in the pit, a boiling devil killed them. He ended up rotting in jail, dying of a stroke, still declaring his innocence but became a boogeyman alongside the mysterious farm devil. Despite the NO TRESPASSING sign being worn out that it almost read NO TRESPISSING, Dib and Zim ignored it. Dib chained up his bike to the fence and fished out a mini EMF detector. Dib turned it on and it started making noises at Zim's trench coat pocket. Zim bit his lip.

"Bill, why is your pocket making my EMF device go nuts?"

Oh shoot, Dib was catching on. "Oh, uh, that? Um...a special investigator phone! It releases...magnetic energies to, uh...keep me alert?" Zim said quickly. Dib looked heavily unimpressed, almost annoyed.

"Is it a Count Coco-fang radar?" Dib asked.

"Yes?"

"Figures...I expected as much…" Dib sighed, climbing over the fence, "Well, let's get this over with before the cops find us."

Zim almost felt his heart go rapid and his head spin in panic, Dib had a sense of alertness that would have put animals on similar instincts to shame. Zim could barely focus once they walked into the barn, it was spacious with three floors and a shed, along with stalls for cattle and horses. Dib was absorbed in the investigation, taking any reading and observation into account in a notebook for his studies, taking samples, almost hunkering down like his own detective. Dib looked so calm and in his element, Zim's heart felt a soft sensation like a feather tickled him. He liked seeing Dib like this, it was made Zim a moth to a flame, and he was almost down trodden when Dib wanted to leave his rivalry and follow real science. Zim sat next to Dib on a piece of hay and just observed him; but something deep inside ached for closer contact, something forbidden, like what started the wedge in the first place. Zim swallowed. Just a touch wouldn't hurt right? Just one innocent touch? Dib was absorbed in thought and Zim figured he wouldn't noticed.

Zim raised a palm as slowly as he would with a delicate flask in his lab before just laying it on Dib's leg. Zim almost felt winded that he managed that, and felt like he opened a window as new smells enveloped his senses. Had Dib always smelled this way? Zim never noticed, he used to smell quite wretched, is this what human maturity did as someone as old as Dib? Zim didn't notice at first but he was panting. He felt heat rise all over his body. It was getting too much like he could drown in this ambrosia.

"Bill, did you take any-" Dib's face bumped into Zim's face, and unable to endure this new flood of emotions collapsed with Zim. Zim was over him, but the atmosphere felt different. Zim felt different, "...Notes?"

"Dib…" Zim breathed, "Oh Tallest...what did you do to me?" he wheezed. He felt weightless, as if he was dead but his body and soul were bound by an earthly wire.

Dib looked confused, he heard that term before, but his bewilderment of the entire situation just brought up blanks, "What...what are you talking about?"

"Did...did you lace me...with something?" Zim panted.

Dib shook his head, heat rising to his cheeks recognizing this type of reaction was due to sexual stimuli, "B-Bill...c-come on...I'm in Highschool and-" Zim's eyes started to water, now he was growing frustrated with the lack of acknowledgement as much as a wall between them. This stupid disguise! Zim closed his eyes and threw the pen against the wall, as it smashed into pieces of alien metal, wires and lights, Bill's image faded like a washed out painting. Zim was now staring, bordering on tears, with his face still hot but his lenses were puffy. Dib was amazed. He had never seen Zim so soft, not this soft.

"I'm not Bill!" Zim yelled.

Zim expected a snarl or shove, but he did neither; Dib did declare he never wanted to see him again, but here they were face to face. They were like magnets, opposites, they'd clash and stick but if one was on the other side of a wall, the other magnet would return to the other. This was exhausting for them both.

"I'm...not...that stupid agent!" Zim added firmly, "I. Am. Zim!"

Dib felt his feelings swirl, his own tears starting to swell at the sight of Zim's new found emotions. "You...you idiot…" Dib choked, "You idiot!" Zim stroked his cheek and felt his tears, before wiping them away, feeling his emotions and instincts were unbridled. Zim's body was on autopilot, and yet he treated Dib like a delicate doll. If Zim broke you, Zim can fix you. "I hate you…" Dib coughed out, "I hate you so much…"

Zim stroked his hair with a tenderness he never knew he had, to think this young man with rough edges, and tantrums was once the overly loud, annoying boy who chased him years ago. Zim had placed the blinds over his eyes, he saw Dib as the boy he was six years ago, but as Dib said. People change, sometimes time just changes people. "Is...is this still hate?" Zim asked softly. Dib closed his eyes, too flustered to answer, too embarrassed to say to Zim what this really was. If Dib said it, then he himself believed it too.

"Why did you lie again? Why did you even want me back? You knocked me down as far as you go. There's nothing left to take, you won. You won this big, dumb, stupid round."

Zim gripped Dib's hands, "Zim has won absolutely nothing without you in it…" he gently took off Dib's glasses. Dib let out a gasp and trembled, expecting a needle, maybe, "Please, Dib, look at me."

There was no Dib worm, no Dib monkey, or not even Dib filth, and the tone Zim had used was gentle and tender. This had to be a dream, this had to be a cruel fucking dream.

"Please, Dib, it hurts me when you're not looking at me...I won't hurt you."

Zim's husky low tone was giving him goosebumps, and he felt so hot with Zim over him, he felt like he was gonna pop his cherry. Dib slowly opened his eyes, "You're cruel, talking to me like this, and...standing me over like this…" Dib said, tears dripping onto the hay, "Making my body feel funny every time, you're a shit." Dib was pulling him closer in a way to feel his warmth, he was being buttered up by Zim's tone, "I hate you…"

Zim felt a rush of excitement when their chests brushed against the other, Dib let out a gentle "Ahn…" as the contact got more intense. Zim and Dib's faces were touching so closely, the other could feel the others heartbeat.

"You're an animal…" Dib breathed, the world was spinning and he was feeling Zim's cheek.

"Let me do this the right way for you," Zim said softly, "Do I have consent to kiss you?"

"Yes…" Dib sighed. The two were lost in a spell once their lips made contact, Zim felt his body be filled with a warm electricity as he tasted Dib. This is how a real first kiss felt, no wonder Dib said the first one didn't matter, with how good it felt under equal mutual feelings could never compare to the sensation of it being forced when the other wasn't ready. Zim deepened it more, his breathing getting heavy and Dib letting out whines that this tongue play can drive him off the edge. Zim felt his body grow tired yet satisfied when Dib let out a gasp comparable to coming out from holdings one breath underwater and coming up for air. It was just a make out session but it felt comparable to sex as they laid next to each other in a tired heap.

"You actually...listened...to me…" Dib said catching his breath.

"Of...of course…" Zim panted, "Human...bodies...are sacred temples...right?"

Dib looked too tired to comment. The blush on his face was apparent that Zim wanted to laugh; he never was that good at hiding his emotions. "We...we're still not...a couple…" Dib slowly replied in exhaustion, "But...thank you...that was...my best...first kiss…"

Zim held Dib close to his chest, letting the young man doze off. Everything that happened at this moment felt like a fairytale, but with no Fairy Godmother, but it felt like magic, a spell of such passion that allowed their bodies to be this close; perhaps when the first dawn broke, and the rooster crowed three times, the spell would break. Zim let out a small yelp when Dib cuddled closer. He sighed, wishing time would stand still for this precious moment. If there was a Fairy Godmother...please let this moment last longer…

Dib woke up with a jolt, remembering he didn't finish last nights homework and it was all ready morning, his coat, pants, and shoes felt itchy from the hay that clung on. "Oh fucking shit!" Dib yelled, "Calloway is gonna kill me!" Zim let out a tired groan of annoyance, since Dib was so loud as he rested. He leaned over and shook Zim's shoulder, "Zim! Wake up! It's morning, we're going to be late for class!" Zim yawned tiredly, groaning again.

"It's Saturday...you big head idiot."

"Just because you have no concept of time, doesn't mean.. " Dib took out his phone, his eyes widening in surprise, "Oh...it is Saturday." Zim laughed tiredly.

"Who has no concept of time?"

"Don't rub it in! You ditch classes more than me!" Dib refuted.

"It's called a bathroom break," Zim replied.

"You mean _your _bathroom breaks."

Zim paused, slowly sitting up, and stretching. Dib shyly turned his head away as if they were naked, in truth, they were; at least emotionally. "I want coffee," Zim said looking at Dib as if it was an order.

"Then _go _get coffee," Dib replied in exasperation.

"Get it for me."

"I'm not your wife."

"Get it for me anyway."

Dib raised an eyebrow, "You...do realize we're in an allegedly haunted farm, right?" Zim rolled his eyes as if Dib said a terrible joke. He cleaned Dib's glasses with a cloth and placed it back on him. Dib said nothing as they followed outside, the clouds in the distance threatened to create a rainstorm after a few hours but Zim and Dib ignored the warnings as they drove together on Dib's bike to the closest Raybucks for coffee. After they ordered, Dib said he had to use the bathroom. Zim's mind started to drift watching him leave, curious how much he had grown underneath his clothes. Zim didn't tell to Dib, but during the kiss, his hands had wandered wanting to touch Dib beyond kisses. Zim wanted more moans, the sound of Dib's pleasure under his touch...under his body…

Zim was craving Dib. It was as if Zim had tasted alcohol, he got to taste him last night. He wanted another. Zim checked their receipt number to be called before going into the bathroom. Zim's eyes widened at the scene of Dib relieving himself, after Dib zipped up his fly he yelped seeing Zim. He washed his hands and glared at him, flustered.

"Oh…" Zim said, impressed, "So that's how those look like when human males get older! What an odd location for a tail!"

Dib's mouth was agape, "Jesus, your mouth really has no filter does it?!"

Zim blinked, "What's a mouth filter?"

"I'm 5 seconds away of shoving a stick of soap into your stinking gob!" Dib snapped in embarrassment. Zim stared briefly, before laughing in amusement.

"Nice to see not all of you has changed."

Dib sighed, "Why did you come in here? I'm fine, okay?" he asked. Zim leaned against the paper towel dispenser.

"I just...wanted to talk…"

Why did it have to be the bathroom?! Dib lamented mentally, "A talk?" Dib asked again. Zim just nodded. "I forgave you okay? I'm just kinda...sorta happy you understood me." Zim looked annoyed, his face turning into a flinch.

"Not that...the kiss itself."

Dib's knees felt weak again. He was about ready to flee but Zim stopped him, nearly shoving him against the wall, but it wasn't with violent malice. "I...I don't understand it completely yet. C-can we kiss again?" he asked innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Dib yelled, "We're not a couple! It was a one time thing and just one time, stop getting so greedy about it!" he kicked Zim's legs but Zim didn't wince.

"Would you kiss me more if we were a couple?" Zim inquired.

"D...don't ask such questions like that!" Dib said, his cheeks hot, "W...we...we're not lovers! I...I doubt you even feel that way! I'm not your guinea pig, and I'm not gonna spread my legs just because you order it!"

Dib tried to squirm away, a wriggle here and there and kicking his legs, trying his best to at knee the alien in the groin; but Zim had grown some extra upper body strength, making sure the physical scale wasn't tipping to Dib's favor, height be damned at this rate. Zim was a B+ physical ed student, if he could have stopped slacking once in a while due to schemes, he could be an A. Zim felt at home with the border rough training so Dib could barely keep up, Zim gained such benefits if only due to pride of wanting to squash Dib one day.

"Dib, you're just gonna tire out," Zim said in concern since Dib didn't eat yet.

Dib stopped and caught his breath, "You're such...a jerk."

Zim took a deep breath, slowly leaning in, "Dib, I...I can't li-"

The bathroom door burst open, Bill's head and half of his suit was covered in toilet water, with flies dancing around on his head at the stench. "Hey, have you seen a doppelganger that looks like me but sounds like he inhaled an entire helium can?!" Bill demanded. Dib blinked in surprise before side eyeing Zim.

Zim let go of Dib, feeling as though he was even more caught red handed and Bill walked in at an awkward time.

"Uhh...yeah, he's at the weenie factory," Zim said. Dib placed his hands to his hips, unimpressed once Bill rushed out there door.

"You know that factory is dangerous."

Zim waved him off, "I could care less about that stupid agent. Let's go, you need to eat, right?" Dib couldn't argue, now he was craving coffee with a breakfast meal. During their time eating and drinking coffee, Dib was relieved that Zim was quiet, munching on three donuts and a large cup of Robusta coffee while Dib stuck with a breakfast sandwich with a brioche bun and an Espresso Macchiato. Dib quietly drank his cup sometimes noticing Zim was giving glances.

"So…" Dib started, "Why did you pretend to be Bill in the first place?"

Zim spat out his coffee onto a nearby barista out of shock, causing the worker to slap him with a food tray before huffing away. Dib cupped his cheek.

"Y-you're the one to talk!" Zim pointed an accusing finger, "You were seeing that Bill human at the park and wanting to go to that...that farm...in private!" Dib was taken aback at such an accusation, and the implication that Dib meeting Bill was more intimate in nature.

"Wait, you seriously think Bill and I were...dating?"

"I...I saw you laughing and…"

"Zim, he's just a walking hack of a paranormal investigator! That's all he is! He was my mentor for career day! If you heard the utter garbage he spat out, you'd laugh at him too! I was just gonna go along with him, and ditch him."

Zim didn't want to admit it out loud, but he felt a relief there was nothing romantic going on between Dib and Bill. Dib was still looking at Zim, with his shoulders crossing, trying to understand his mindset.

"Were you jealous?" Dib asked.

Zim felt himself be put on the spot, but his mouth started running before his brain could follow, "NONSENSE! Why would Zim be jealous of other humans seeing you?"

Dib raised an eyebrow, "Because you stole Bill's identity, dunked him in the toilet and pretended to be him to get closer to me? Or, am I wrong?"

"Uh…" Zim felt nervous but was also astonished Dib had more power in the conversation than he did. Dib was probably more adjusted to how Zim acted than Zim had initially thought, once you get used to a person, you can almost read them completely. Zim had read Dib at the farm, but the tables had turned, Dib had him exposed like an open book, although some pages were kept behind lock and key, "...I wanted to keep you...safe," Zim felt like kicking himself, what a weak excuse.

"Oh really, that's how you're going to plead your case? It was over my safety?!"

Zim felt agitated and snapped out, "Let's just drop it!" starting Dib, causing the young man to be quiet and scoot his chair closer, "I just...felt bad, about us, distancing from each other. I...earned your forgiveness...let's just drop it there."

Dib rubbed his forehead tiredly before yelping out when the flash of a camera went off in front of him and Zim. "Hey, watch where you-" Dib's eyes widened when he noticed and recognized who took the picture, the blonde hair that went down her shoulders like horns and that obnoxious pink dress and white sneakers, "Jessica?!"

"Oh good God," she laughed, "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it."

Zim felt himself bubble in a furor, "It...it's not want you think! Shut your noise tubes, you cow!" he tried grabbing the smartphone, yet the blonde teenager was taller than him and kept it out of arm's reach. Dib felt all the color from his face drain.

"Sooo…" Jessica cooed, "You and Zim going through some sort of domestic? There are tons of rumors about you guys hooking up and going on and off. So I just thought...I'd have some fun."

"Go back to salivating over, Chunk, you bitch," Dib said, not in the mood. Jessica tutted him.

"Dib, I heard you say to Zim that you guys aren't lovers, right?" she teased.

"Yeah so?"

"If you don't want me to print out this incriminating evidence...then, Dib...I want you and Torque to have a romance session in the basement of the school."

Zim slammed his fist on the table, "Don't let that birdbrain muscle worm touch him!" he snapped. Jessica laughed, waving her phone around.

"Gee, Zim, you sure are getting awfully defensive about Dib touching another man," Jessica teased, "Or did you want to pop the dweeb first and pass him around?"

Zim couldn't control his body, he slapped Jessica so harshly that her lips and nose were bleeding, and she curled up, gasping.

"The only popping that will happen will be me pulling out your hair if you don't leave Dib and I alone!" Zim grabbed the phone when she was hunched over and smashed it into pieces with his boot.

"Take it outside…!" Another barista called. Jessica looked to be on the verge of tears and ran out the front door. Zim sat back down with Dib. Dib felt his heart flutter, amazed Zim stood up for him like that.

Dib rolled his bike beside Zim as they walked even though Dib wanted to head home, and take a bath and get some sleep, he just didn't feel ready to part with Zim and let him leave; not yet. "Um...Zim?" He asked shyly, "Can you stay over a while?"

Zim paused, "What for? We're not friends, right?"

Dib flushed slightly, feeling perturbed that his own words were thrown back at him. "Well, yeah...but…" he blushed, "You wanted to learn about...socializing and...intimacy?"

Zim stopped walking and looked at him, "I thought you didn't want me near you? Why the change in tune?" he asked. Dib stopped and gave a shy glance.

"Because I realized...you're changing too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gaz gazed in bewilderment as Dib and Zim stood at the front door, covered in some hay and smelling like coffee, "Wow...I hope the barn had enough thick walls," she teased, "Dib's quite the screamer." Dib blushed furiously noticing Zim was looking at him, now with more curiosity than ever about the 'screaming' although it was just Gaz pulling dirty humor just to watch his reaction.

"No, Gaz...n-nothing like that happened between us," Dib stuttered.

"Your face is red…" Gaz chuckled.

"Nothing happened like that!" Dib repeated, "Zim, just sit down and read a magazine or watch TV while I take a shower."

Zim wasn't used to Dib treating him so equally. Hell, in the past, being equal and fighting foes had head butting and insult throwing; but now Dib was incredibly friendly, a bit annoyed and irritated but the atmosphere was less...tense and heavy, although the awkward air was clear as day. Zim sat down on the couch as Gaz grabbed a soda from the fridge. She sat next to him and opened her can.

"Did Dib ever tell you about that spell accident that killed SasquatchET of his Paranormal club thing?"

"The Swollen Eyeball thing?" Zim asked before the word 'killed' struck him, "Wait, Dib killed someone?!"

"Not...intentionally. He was just fifteen and feeling way more frustrated with all the fighting he went through with you," Gaz explained, drinking, "He was just...in that phase where you hate everything and just wanna be alone. So, out of desperation...he ordered this book and SasquatchET joined him just to summon some stupid demon to get powers or something. Sasquatch might have accidentally broke a rule for the ritual, or Dib said the wrong thing, either way, she died and her body...like...exploded from the inside out. Dib was arrested but he was let go, and his Paranormal pals almost fired him," she put the can down on the coffee table, "Dib's life hasn't been the same since then, and...it just hasn't gotten better. He's taking antidepressants and sleep aids, but…"

"But…?"

"He just feels even more alone, you know. Even if it was accidental, he blames himself. He's been trying to make himself less stressful by painting and flower arranging, just to get his mind off things. He still loves the paranormal. I guess I was hoping...you could cheer him up?" Gaz asked, "I don't know him like you do, and Dib never stops talking about you; he wonders if you're happier than him." Zim felt his body shudder at the thought of Dib being so wracked with guilt that his life just collapsed because of that misstep. Gir did tell Zim that on TV his friend was on at the time three years ago, was blamed for murder, but Zim believing he had no friends other than his cohorts shrugged it off. Thinking on it now, made him want to throw up. Dib was utterly broken after he was absent for a good deal back in Middle School, when High school came around...he was a shell. Dib might have pulled the rug under him as students would do, but lord knows maybe that's all he could ever pull. Dib was probably reeling of SasquatchET's death and didn't want to risk more casualties, in fear they would up roost.

That obnoxious loud boy who dreamed of putting him on an autopsy table, or showing him off on Mysterious Mysteries was locked inside as Dib grew older. Gaz looked over at Zim whose body was trembling, and tears were staining his pants; he had no idea why such news punctured him like a pin to a balloon, but Zim felt partly responsible for his jaded nature. Zim throughout the years kept pushing and pushing when Dib was already drained of most of his motivation. It was a terribly one sided war, neither party was feeling satisfied, yet Zim would crow with his chest puffed; in the end, it made no difference. Dib was defeated by his own hand; shooting himself in the foot because of their rivalry.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Zim asked, wiping away the tears as he tried to catch his breath.

"Would you have listened?" Gaz asked in return, already feeling like she knew the answer.

"No…! B-but I mean...he's my nemesis...he could have let me know but I…" Zim was stumbling over his words, pride mixing with his own guilt left him feeling confused. Would he have listened? Picturing Dib broken, bloody and in tears just made the chest pain inside of him feel worse.

"Exactly, it wouldn't matter," Gaz said bluntly.

Gaz was harsh to her words, but she had hit the needle on the head; Zim was still the same around the time Dib was fifteen, he would have slammed the door on Dib's face with the lawn gnomes dragging him away. Zim tried to say something, but the words got caught in his throat, what came out instead was a strained "Ehh-!"

"Zim...do me a favor, when you're with Dib, tell him this at the right time; because, he'll listen to you," Gaz took a small deep breath, "Al mal tiempo, buena cara." Zim felt even more flustered.

"What if I say it...wrong?"

"You won't. I know you won't," Gaz replied.

"How do you know I won't?" Zim asked.

Gaz shrugged, "Because that's how this stupid world works."

Zim's arms sagged to their sides and felt his heart beat quickly when he heard Dib run downstairs, his long antenna hair sagging over a white tee shirt, his blue comfort pants was decorated with alien heads, and Zim noticed he had fuzzy alien shaped slippers.

"Gaz, where's my hairbrush?!" Dib said.

"I didn't touch it. Why would I want to touch your brush that smells like you?" Gaz said sticking her tongue out, "You probably misplaced it again."

Dib sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Gonna have to buy another one."

Zim only saw his hair like this when it was raining, or during his time at the boys showers of PE, but Zim never properly got a good look at him like this. The blue and white of his clothing brought out the color of his eyes like precious gemstones.

"Gorgeous…" Zim breathed, thinking out loud.

Gaz blinked in surprise, as Dib's eyes widened as saucers, with his cheeks visibly red. Gaz broke the silence with a giggle, causing Zim to realize he spoke out loud.

"Uh...I mean-! Your...house is gorgeous…! Yes! With these, uh, old art on your walls!" Zim said.

Dib raised an eyebrow, "¿Mande?" he blurted in confusion.

Gaz was still stifling giggles, "¡No manches!"

Zim gazed at them, feeling embarrassed, he was too hung up on his schemes that he didn't study Spanish as much as the school wanted him to. "Well, anyhow, follow me upstairs…" Dib said, "You know where my bedroom is." Gaz smirked, cupping her cheek.

"Try not to break the bed," she teased.

"Sh-shut up, Gaz!" They said together.

Dib and Zim sat next to each other, he watched Dib squirm while they sat, trying to feel comfortable at being this close. Zim shyly held Dib's hand, Dib gasped softly at his mere touch and felt their faces close to touching again.

"Dib-"

"Zim-"

There was a brief awkward silence, "Um...you go first, Dib beast…" Zim chuckled nervously, "Just tell me what you're going to teach me about...human love rituals called intimacy."

Dib sighed softly, feeling his brain bring nothing but blank notes. He never had a relationship at a romantic level to explore properly, he had a crush on Tak in the past but that backfired and nothing came off the ground.

"Um...I never...had someone special...at that level," Dib explained, "Tak doesn't count because she was just using me."

"So? What does this love mean to you?" Zim asked.

"Fuck! Must you always be this blunt?!"

"You are teaching me."

Dib sighed, "Look love to me...is partners sharing equal support, encouraging each other, and sharing affection...just sitting on the couch and sharing dinner, watching a movie, and stargazing, and sometimes going to festivals...and dates; just sharing all of life experiences till they get engaged!" Zim rubbed the back of his neck, he had forgotten despite being the dork of the class of every school he went to, Dib was rather a romantic, although it could be also Dib daydreamed of being in love.

"That doesn't give a lot of information," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes.

"Of course it doesn't; I never had a girlfriend...or boyfriend. These are just fantasies; just...fantasies," Dib added sadly, "Sometimes, I envy you, Zim. Your blissful ignorance, makes me wish I never knew what love was in the first place...I don't hate those that stay away from me, at this point-I don't blame them, and I don't blame you! I'm just...I'm just one big fuck up!" Dib held Zim's shoulders, "I know you hate me more than anything in the entire universe!" Dib whimpered, "Go ahead! Punch me, scratch me, kick me! If that makes you happy then I could die someday without regrets that at least I made someone's life better!"

Zim swallowed, putting his palms on Dib's shoulders in return before taking a deep breath, "Al mal tiempo, buena cara…" he said gently.

"Wh...what?" Dib looked flustered, his eyes still puffy, bordering on tears.

"Al mal tiempo, buena cara!" Zim said more firmly, affection in his voice. Dib paused, hearing that felt different from his sister. Zim could hear the concern, a heart hurt, from Dib's ramblings.

"Zim, I…" Dib softly cried into Zim's chest.

"You're...not a fuck up," Zim replied, "I...apologize for being part of your suffering. You were already thrown into the garbage and I thought I finally won! I didn't win at all! It's no fun winning by default like that, and I kept hammering you with all my cruelty because I thought you were still the same!" Zim embraced him, "How can I fight the Dib and be happy when you kick yourself like that!" Dib raised himself up to dry his tears, "So you accidentally killed one person, I did far worse than you! But, Dib, you care more about these walking sacks of flesh more than me! I don't see you so unlike you! Dib is Dib! That's all you ever are! That...that big headed idiot who got his butt bit over my schemes...you hear me, you weepy monkey? Dib is still Dib! Dib is still Dib!"

Dib was unable to control his arms, he wrapped around Zim in an affectionate hug. Zim would usually push him aside, but having Dib hold onto him like this felt so blissful; Zim was surprised when Dib met his lips to him again and Zim let out a blissful breath and pushed the kiss deeper. Even though Dib barked at him at Raybucks about being greedy, he felt more greedy now as Dib was allowing this kiss to happen.

He wasn't thinking about researching at this moment, he was going to make Dib relive some of those fantasies. Zim mentally assured himself this was all for research, but embracing this moment made him fan his cravings of physical contact. Zim wasn't violently aggressive, pushing Dib to the floor and fidgeting to get his pants off. Zim pulled down the zipper and threw the pants against the wall before throwing off any clothes Dib had.

He had to see what Dib looked like when their body heat was on the rise just like at that farm, but Zim was a bit surprised to see him be self conscious about his appearance now that he was exposed at this intimate level.

Zim moved Dib's cheek with his palm so the both of them would be caught in this gaze, "Can I have you now?" he asked.

"Zim...this is practically the first time for me…"

"I'm not asking that!" Zim said, "I'm asking if I can have you now!"

"Y-yes...but I…"

Zim wasn't listening, the yes was all he needed. Zim kept Dib's head down in fear of Dib reacting violently due to the sight of foreign genitalia. He wasn't human after all, but he had to assure Dib, that feeling it first was better before seeing it. It started as a gentle wet poke from the tip before Dib felt something almost drill like go through. Dib could feel the bumps, and the layered sections, how fleshy and hard it was like its own monster. Dib couldn't hold back a moan as the line around it moved slightly with each push.

He had seen mags and catalogues of weird shaped dildos on adult store windows that were just as bumpy, sometimes drill like, but feeling that sensation naturally from Zim was better than the store front.

"You're...you're tight and hot…" Zim heaved.

Dib found it hard to speak, elevated by lust and passion for this moment, he pulled Zim's arms closer just so they can share a kiss. Zim chuckled at this behavior, Dib used to push and shove him as did Zim if they had a bit of contact; now Dib was almost begging for more sexual touching like an animal in heat. Dib was twisting under him as his cock pulsed, Zim had control, he liked it.

"You're greedy…" Zim cooed, stroking his collarbone.

"Sh...shut up...and fuck me…" Dib breathed, hoarsely.

"Don't bark orders at me when I have you impaled by my meat spear," Zim teased, "You should see the look on your face, you're like a cat who inhaled catnip…" Zim started thrusting before Dib could even retort at such a comparison; embarrassment was a nice fuel to get that blood flowing and Dib's body reacted like someone threw gas to a fire. Goddamn was he loud. Gaz was right about him being a screamer, or at least a moaner, the house only knew how vocal Dib would get when it came to adolescent masturbation. Dib must have noticed Zim's smug expression because in between gasping and moaning, he managed:

"Don't look so smug."

Zim laughed, "Ah, but I thought you liked me when I'm smug; your body certainly likes my confidence."

Zim wasn't lying, Dib's body was reacting with bursts of pleasure like a hot sensation coming from firecrackers. Dib started to feel himself loosen and Zim went in deeper, even as they were in sex they treated this like a scale of power. Zim was still in control as he held Dib's hips, but Dib wanted Zim to melt under the intensity as much as he did. Who said the receiver could never have fun from their end?

Dib moved his hips to a rhythm and Zim nearly scratched his hips. Those walls were stroking him, and Zim started to nearly collapse at the new sensation. Zim caught his breath, chuckling lightly,

"You're...cheating…" he cooed, "I can cheat too…"

Dib felt a second penetration by a round end from Zim's PAK; he felt as if his brain was going to overheat from so much sexual stimulation as did Zim as that registered to him and his entire body.

"Don't stop…!" Dib moaned, his brain felt like it could slingshot to the moon, "Don't stop!" To be double penetrated by Zim and the chord felt like a nirvana he never thought he would reach.

Zim kissed Dib harshly, if only to taste his moans, and imagined his body almost swallowing each "Fuck yes" and "Don't stop" like a glutton. He didn't completely go in all the way, he wanted to play with Dib with a carrot and stick method. Zim smirked as the moans became whines and frustrated mewls when he pulled back slightly. Dib let out a disappointing breath before Zim made lay Dib on his stomach and trusted back into him. Zim could barely make out the type of noise that came out of Dib once he felt the penetration becoming harder than before; Zim added extra small cord nodes from his PAK to vibrate and prod around his hole to tease and penetrate.

Zim took the act on top of the bed, so Dib could feel some relief biting his pillow and finding feeling the soft blanket and sheets would at least soften due to how harsh Zim was going through sex. How they were on the floor was different once they were on the bed, Dib and Zim shared tender kisses before Zim pushed in deeper. Dib yelped as Zim pushed as far as he could go, but Zim was cruel in lessening his thrusts. Dib let out a "nyah" with his whines, Zim felt his cheek, almost expecting the human to purr.

"You are a cat in heat…" Zim breathed, mocking Dib a bit.

"Zim...Zim, please…" Dib begged, "I'm close…"

"Zim is not," Zim replied firmly, "but hearing you beg is delicious. I read in a human filth magazine that holding back a human's reach of sexual climax invokes multiples."

Dib suddenly regained composure, "How...how did you get those dirty magazines?!"

"Gir apparently was given them as a gift by his human lady club friends, and the dirty old neighbor next door threw the Kuma Suture at my head; and I have no idea what neighborhood hobo left those age old human male on human male magazines…"

"You mean the Kama Sutra?"

"Yes...can you explain the human pleasure of being turned into a pretzel?"

Dib looked frustrated, "We're in the middle of sex!"

Dib's utter frustration about wanting to orgasm was a delight to Zim, he was pulling and thrusting, dangling Dib by the thread. Zim pushed himself back in, catching him off guard and Dib arched pleasure; he would have to hold back the questions about human sex positions later as making Dib experiencing every set of his walls be brushed in was important. Zim wanted to lecture him on trying to quicken the act, but perhaps Dib wanted to drive Zim to the brink of climax, and it was working. Zim was grunting and panting, before sharing a deepened kiss and Zim felt his own body shudder and release a transparent green liquid into Dib's hole. The sensation was too much as Dib experienced multiple orgasms; he moaned, while his body writhed as his cock released wave after wave of semen onto Zim's legs and chest.

Dib laid back, his body sore and spent while Zim kissed him in a deep affection. Zim rolled Dib over so the young man can lay on his chest, he wanted to watch him doze off after being satisfied.

Hours had passed and Dib stirred when he felt his stomach grumble. Zim had fell fast asleep and Dib kissed his cheek before taking a shower and throwing on new clothes before going downstairs. Gaz had ordered Pizza Gut and had left a box for them on the table. Dib grabbed the box and a couple of plates before going up to his bedroom, Zim yawned and stretched from hearing his footsteps. He zipped up his pants and sat down with Dib, they were both in a state of wanting a post sex snack, and Zim was too exhausted to care it was pizza.

"Um...so…" Dib started, "This won't get me pregnant, will it?"

Zim laughed again, "We are from different species, but there are medically advanced methods in the galaxy that can allow you to keep a hybrid inside of you; but it is too early to tell you, after all, you humans value safety nets and education for job holding, correct? So babies do not become helpless blabbering bean monkey's."

"What?! That's all you ever remember from our class regarding human jobs?!" Dib asked.

"Only the important parts, Dib beast."

Dib sighed before taking another bite of his pizza slice, "I'm dragging you to parent classes with me if we ever get married. I don't want to birth a hybrid and you have no idea how to perform parental duties."

"Well, the embarrassing part is that reproduction organs are seemingly lacking in contrast to yours, Irkens are born from glass pods at the expense from a cloning device that coughs out different variations of DNA. I might have some variant of some organ to keep my body at a balance as one ages; but odds are, you have a bigger sperm count."

Dib huffed, "I wish you could have told me earlier...but wait, you still carry do you?"

Zim placed aside his slice of pizza, "Of course. Much like blood drives, there are donors to the clone machine. Specific Irkens are made nurses to suck out the liquid as part gaining genetics; I heard the sucky machine is painful."

"That doesn't answer my question; do _you _still carry sperm?"

"Yes."

Dib rolled his eyes, "That's all I wanted to know."

Zim smiled, "Can I show you the sucky machine?"

"Y...wait, what? NO!"

Zim let out an amused cackle at how red Dib's face was.

Monday came about quicker than they thought, Zim had stayed over during Sunday if only just so he can find an excuse to linger around Dib, making them study together, do homework and exchange notes.

During Monday morning, they walked together to school, Dib even subconsciously held Zim's hand, despite having sex on that one day; Zim did not react so positive about the hand holding. "Are you doing this to humiliate me, earth worm?!" Zim snapped, they were near the campus gate, so Dib could understand the embarrassment.

"Oh, um…" Dib stammered, "You're right...maybe it's a bad idea to hold hands on campus…" he said, crestfallen. Zim felt his chest tightening when Dib looked disappointed as he let go, but Zim grabbed his hand in retaliation and out of new instincts, pulled him closer for a kiss. Zim was just one head lower compared to Dib; Dib felt like Zim was bigger due to wanting to keep his fire burning, so Zim didn't want his mate to spiral out of control again like the day SasquatchET died.

"Zim takes it back, we hold hands, and you stay close!" Zim declared, albeit loudly.

Young people on the other side not far from the entrance, started chatting like morning larks once "Zim" and "hold hands" passed through their ears. The gossip pool was hardly ever dry over who was dating whom, like tourists at a zoo gawking at animal mates.

Dib winced a bit when Zim pulled open the gate door, and walked on the asphalt with him; as expected, gossiping hens were giggling and eating this up. "Ooh, nice _girlfriend, _Zim," a young woman mocked with venom. They weren't in the same class, or the same grade, it was just hip to drag people down as if they were sacks, "Did you buy her off from Mexico?"

Zim noticed Dib was shrinking slightly. He had grown adjusted from his usual vile treatment, but this was new ammo pelted in his direction. Zim would've had fire coming out of his ears, and he had enough. Dib could barely get a word out as Zim kicked the student in the stomach, the strength he had made the young woman cough and gag in pain to the point she would have vomited.

"Looks like those tater tots aren't agreeing with you," Zim mocked, "Maybe you should expel them in the bathroom…"

Dib had never seen Zim so mad, not in such a tranquil fury that one swift kick was enough to have a student be on the verge of nausea.

"Zim...you didn't need to do that…" Dib sighed.

"Do what?"

"The...the kicking was a bit much," he pointed out, "Zim, I hate them, I do, I question why I even care about them in the first place; but please, unless I'm really in danger...don't do that." Zim stared at him in confusion.

"I'm a…"

"Yes, yes, I know, an Irken soldier," Dib said, "That's why...you know...I want you to save up your strength?" he asked pathetically. He knew full well that Zim would be like trying to reign a bull by the horns, he almost never ran out of breath, and he took up fights if they were mere taunts. Dib felt like he had somewhat of a leash, but Zim was pulling in what direction he himself wanted.

Zim crossed his arms, feeling as if Dib was ungrateful, "She was trying to...to hurt you."

Oh God, this is turning into a lover's spat on campus, Dib thought, "I just don't want you in detention, or get suspended again!" he strained, his voice was shaking, on the verge of tears, "Please, just listen to me!" They were always like water and oil, and Dib was feeling frustrated at the lack of communication. How were they going to date if Zim always plugged his ears and suffered from selective hearing?

Zim flinched, putting his palms to Dib's shoulders, "I'm...Zim is...Zim is sorry…" he replied. Dib could read his body language that Zim was trying to be good to him at an intimate level; things like love were new territory, but at least Zim had one foot in the door, but the steps were going to be harder, and the mountain was steep.

They weren't considered a new couple on campus right off the bat, students were betting dollars, food, and DVDs to albums to the expectation of a breakup of the weirdest loners on campus. Students weren't always an empathetic breed, in fact, kids even as young adults could have been as cruel and barbaric if the target was weak, a misfit, or was disabled that it made easy to pretend it was an accident. Dib was already classified as all three, with a bonus crazy label that was on his ass since he was a toddler, and Dib could no longer take medication in class because pranksters dug through his bag and tossed the contents down the sink; enduring weeks without medication was torturous, but now the school was a silent executioner to take away what he gained: Zim's affection and commitment. Zim was his only source of happiness now, and these barbarians were ready to snipe it without a hint of mercy. Dib just wasn't allowed a lick of happiness, it was against the pecking order.

Exposure like this made Dib feel like those times he dreamt he was naked, embarrassed and his skin was almost thick with goosebumps; Zim had pulled him close that the height didn't matter, he was protective of Dib, and if anyone pulled a dirty look Zim flipped the bird or snarled. "Th...they're mad, aren't they?" Dib asked, "They don't like us together." Zim surprised him by ruffling his hair, his gloves were lightly grazing Dib's ears and it caused him to giggle. Zim felt his alien heart warm at the sound of it.

"Dib, may I grace you with my first display of school affection as your romantic school mate?" Zim asked almost shouting.

Dib blanched, "Stop...you're being loud…"

"Then let these stupid ape cows hear Zim then!"

"¡Cállate!" Dib whispered harshly, noticing heads turning, "¡Por fav_oooor_!" he growled.

"Dib, you are my official mate in this school and from here on! If any one of you have a problem with Dib being with me, then you deal with me! You deal with Zim!" Zim yelled, "This is our first declaration!" Dib was about to slide into the crowd, but he pulled Dib close by his waist with such tenderness. Dib was in his arms again, looking up at Zim like a scared mouse. Zim swallowed, conjuring up the courage to speak clearly, "I love you…" he took Dib's hand, speaking more loudly, "I love you!"

Dib felt at first he was dreaming, he was practically kneeling slightly to be in Zim's affectionate and protective embrace; and Zim was confessing in front of the school. He felt like he was going to break into tears, that embarrassment and depression were attempting to suffocate his happiness. Zim noticed those insecurities, that made his chest hurt. Zim felt his cheek, "Dib...Dib, look at me," he spoke, knowing now why the boy inside was crying, "I won't disappear like SasquatchET. I'm right here, aren't I?"

Dib almost jolted, looking up at Zim, wide eyed, "I'm...I'm not leaving you; I love you too much to leave you, I won't leave you again. I'm not leaving you ever again!"

Dib couldn't stop the tears soon as Zim mentioned SasquatchET, the first time Zim mentioned it, he figured it was due to his sister telling him; but Zim pulled back the layers and pulled that twelve year old boy out of his soul prison. He was coming out through Dib's tears, Zim felt relieved.

"I love you, Dib. Eres el amor de mi vida…" Zim spoke tenderly.

"Zim…" Dib choked on tears, nervous he was blubbering, "I love...I love you too!" He embraced him, nuzzling into Zim's face as the tears became a waterfall,"Quiero estar contigo para siempre!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Love declarations between two of the blackest of sheep's at school was just asking for the lions to come out of their dens. Zim's challenge of protection just poked the hornet's nest, Dib was their easy source of stress relief and fun, they weren't going to let Zim ruin that; boyfriend or not.

Dib and Zim were closer than before, their happiness was contagious, and they were almost the definition of lovebirds. If Zim noticed any disgusted glares that were meant for Dib, Zim coaxed Dib into kisses and embraces. He was a lion on guard, and separation was not easy. Torque and Chunk were the first to feel the pressure of Dib having a net; Torque held a grudge during the few times he got caught up in their rivalry. Dib was just an annoying rat, and it didn't feel right that he was no longer in their palms; the fact he and Zim had their hate blossoming into love made their skin crawl. Dib wasn't allowed such happiness, even from that green freak.

Torque smashed a trash can with his bat, imagining Dib inside, and making it look twisted and flat. He caught his breath, staring at the metal heap, all he could see was Dib kissing Zim like it was a goddamned ever after. That burning in his body grew with intensity, he saw red and he couldn't see past it. Chunk was trying not to laugh.

"Seeing green there, bro?" Chunk stifled giggles.

Torque paused, was this out of jealousy? His precious bag sack was taken, and he knew he had fun with Dib, pushing him against the wall and watching his body tremble. Torque never questioned his sexuality, he felt more attached to the pig skin than the ladies that wouldn't stop gawking.

"Don't get me confused, you piece of shit," Torque breathed.

"I mean it, Smackey, you've been salty ever since Dib hooked up with Zim a month ago," Chunk pointed out, "Is this really about just beating him up again, or did you really want to fuck that nerd?"

Torque smashed the bat in half, "You know the fuck what, I don't fucking know! M-maybe bring that weak son of a bitch to my house and I'll just find it out myself." Chunk looked nervous, and for good reason, Dib was almost perfectly protected by Zim, pulling him in plain sight meant invoking Zim's wrath. Torque was thinking it over too, his hands were clammy and sweaty from the stress, "Those two haven't moved in together yet?"

"No, but they're talking about it."

That meant a time limit, but that also meant if Zim and Dib were busy with homework and plans of their own; Dib could be lured, if not forced into Torque's car. Any sort of sharp weapon wasn't allowed on campus, and blackmail was out of the question, but Torque remembered Dib was somewhat physically weak, Torque could slip a drug into his lunch when the lovebirds left for a piss break. Torque used to watch Dib swallow pills in lunch before, good thing his father had stronger antidepressants that induced nausea and a slight fever. Zim would have no choice but to let Dib heal.

They had to threaten and bribe Gretchen to put the tablet in, but it worked, Dib almost collapsed and he had a hard time breathing. Zim's expression was priceless to the school, as they despised them both equally but Dib was the most loathed like an annoying tick; with Dib at home feeling the side effects, Zim was upset and deflated, but he knew something was off. He might've been an idiot, but he knew every human maggot was trying to devour Dib from the inside out. Zim was quick to notice Torque and Chunk were absent, and he slammed his fists on the table, a cable came out of his PAK with his communicator, "Gir...I got a job for you…"

Dib was too sick to notice his sick body being hauled over to the car, and since the door was kept unlocked, it was easy to get in without being interrupted; it was a twisted blessing that Gaz and him went to different schools so his little sister was nowhere in sight. Torque's home could have been in better condition, despite it having a laundry basket, whether it was out of pettiness towards his parents who were at work at the time, or their son was just lazy...there were thrown clothes on the ground along with crushed beer cans; yet the only thing neat and kept with care were sports magazines, all football editions and a couple of collectors editions. Torque's room did not fare any better, it smelled like a gym in summer, cologne and sweat wafted in the air and Torque had kept his room as clean as a meathead would and instead left a mess on the walls instead with a loving picture of Dib from their school album hanging, punctured with darts like a cartoony pin cushion. Chunk tossed Dib into Torque's bed like he was a garbage bag but due to his sick state, he didn't seem to notice. He must've taken some strong nausea meds to counteract the pill, but like some nausea medicine it induced sleepiness like a very mild melatonin.

Torque frowned at the heap that was Dib. The tablet was too strong even for one pill, Torque was grumbling to himself about these circumstances, the only silver lining was that Dib was quiet and vomiting yesterday made him even more of a weak fighter.

Chunk looked around, trying to find something on the shelves or drawers, "Got any bath salts?" He had seen bath salts have an effect on unconscious people and anthropomorphic cartoon animals on TV. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"No…"

"Then how are you gonna wake him the fuck up?"

Torque looked around before fishing out a cologne bottle, and he managed to unscrew the top. He made Dib sit up and shoved the cologne near his nose. Dib's body shivered and convulsed slightly at the intense smell, holding back his gag reflex, "Gaz…" he coughed, "This isn't funny!" Dib slowly opened his eyes and looked around in alarm that was not his bedroom, and it felt like an alien landscape. He glared at Torque with a boiling hate, "!Métetelo por el culo!" he spat.

Torque suddenly leaned over, smirking, "You know there's a word in your language that describes you best...chapero."

Dib chuckled, "Did you ask your grandma how to say that?" Torque was about ready to tackle him right there and beat him to a pulp, but he decided against it. Dib was just cocky that his knight in green skin would save his ass, but Zim had never been to his house.

"Zim ain't coming…" Chunk said.

Dib looked at him and then at Torque, "What the ever loving fuck do you want me for anyway?" he asked, more annoyed than angry, "Copy my homework, make me do your homework, or do you two bobbleheads want my lunch money like a bunch of petty children?"

Torque smacked his cheek, "You shut up, you bean. I blame you for making me feel this way; making me play for the other team all because you said you had a crush on me...I wanted nothing to do with you!" he yelled, "Now you're such a slut over your green weirdo and it pisses me off!"

Dib slowly came to the realization that Chunk did, "Torque...are you jealous of Zim and I? Are you like...mad that I'm with him now and not you?"

"What...what?"

"Jessica wanted me to have a romantic session with you, she tried blackmailing Zim and I. Did you ask-"

Torque's face reddened like a fresh ripe tomato and shoved his palm against his mouth, he covered so roughly that Dib almost gagged. Chunk was having second thoughts about this, he just wanted to have fun humiliating Dib but now things were slowly escalating, and the last thing he wanted was to wrap Dib in sleeping sheets as a cadaver and throwing him in the desert. "This. Is. Your. Fault," Torque said sternly, "Now drop your pants…"

Dib moved his hand away, coughing, his lips smelled like sweaty gym socks by now, "I'm not dropping anything for you."

"I said drop your pants, Dib!"

"Fuck you."

Torque was growing impatient, Dib deciding to fight back instead of cower was going against the plan of making sure this quick. "Chunk, pull his pants down, and get my umbrella handle. I wanna see how much of a bitch he is with something hard up his rear." Dib was positively seething, he did have a crush on Torque at one point in his life, but the Torque before him now was a warped creature. He apologized and tried giving compensation for the accidents involving Zim, but he never knew Torque had grown so wrathful; he doubted Torque even gave a lick anymore seeing Dib as a past classmate. Chunk was already raising his small hands up in a manner indicating that this wasn't his idea of a beat em up party.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…! That's too much! C-c'mon bro, he might be a crazy dweeb but dude, an umbrella handle?" Chunk pointed out, "Just lube up your big rod and fuck him. I don't wanna be around when it goes down but I'm not helping shove a handle up him. Do you want us to go to jail?!"

Dib sighed, "So, you won't pull a physical ass shove because you're scared of charges, but its totally okay if you want Torque to use me as a freaking sex toy; you know there's an adult store not far from here?"

Torque scoffed, "Smartass...I guess this is why Zim likes to ask sex out of you almost every day."

"Zim and I have an agreement whether we both want it that day, something you never caught on to!"

Torque felt something snap inside like a slingshot pulled too far. It felt like a blur as Dib was knocked out and beaten, and placed into a sleeping bag and tossed in the trunk of the car and Torque drove with Chunk into the farthest part of the city where the forest was. They threw him down a steep hill where serial killers had been known to dump their bodies, but their body was never found. Torque felt this was best for Dib, if he didn't die on the way down, then he'd at least starve. Chunk was breaking down in the car, he was more feverish with guilt than Torque was, he was covered in snot and tears that one would think he killed Dib with bloody violence than a simple body toss. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Chunk moaned, "If Zim finds out…"

"Zim isn't going to find out buck shit if you just keep your jaw closed," Torque snapped, "Don't tell Jessica either, her dad's a cop."

Chunk's eyes widened as a round purple and pink alien vehicle with bright front lights were in there direction, it released two claws from its compartments and gripped the front hood with a firm clamp and spun the vehicle around before smashing it against a brick road wall. Chunk and Torque hastily crawled out of the wreckage before Zim knelt down and grabbed their collars with a look of towering rage.

Chunk looked at Torque with an expression of "I told you so" but Torque was biting his lip.

"Where is he?" Zim growled.

Chunk chuckled nervously, "Wh...who are you talking about, Zim?" he said attempting to play dumb, but that made Zim's patience grow short.

"You know who I'm talking about," Zim's hands were gripping into fists, "Now, where is he? Where is Dib?!" he repeated, much more loudly. Torque and Chunk kept their lips shut. Zim sighed, hating to resort to this, his PAK released two saws and claws holding pink liquid in jars, "If you won't tell me, I'll force you to tell me, I can extract your brains out and have my computer comb through your memories and find Dib myself in roughly an hour. Zim has no need for your brain garbage, but I can experiment with your brains after Dib comes back; but with you two unwilling to cooperate, I guess your brains are free games now." Zim had a murderous grin making the saws be loud as possible. Gir suddenly poked out his head from the Voot Cruiser.

"Ooh, can I eat one?!" Gir said excitedly.

"I can let you eat Chunk's, it's a rotten garbage brain anyway," Zim offered.

Chunk was sobbing, "Okay, okay, I'll talk!"

Zim gave a smug smirk as his weapons retreated back to his PAK. Chunk continued sobbing like a baby, as Torque leered at Zim, "Torque knocked him out...w-we wrapped him in a sleeping bag, and tossed him off the hill, okay? You know...that...that one curve where dead bodies get thrown by murders?!" Chunk was almost incomprehensible, "I didn't...I didn't want to be part of this in the first place...I just...just wanted to punch him a bit and that's all! Please don't take my brain! I like my brain!"

Zim's smirk had transformed into a snarl, he threw Chunk like a ball onto the road and the round boy waddled off like an upset piglet. He turned to Torque and shoved him into the wall with his spider limbs, and cracked his knuckles before pummeling Torque with punch after punch as if he was a sack at the gym. "I had a feeling it was you…" Zim growled, pulling back his punch just to have a good look at Torque's bloody face, "I swear on my home planet that if Dib was killed by you, I'm going to tear you apart while you're still breathing and I'll make you regret ever living second of being alive; you'll wish it was you dead and not Dib."

Torque spat out a wad of blood and mucus to the floor, "How did you ever find out it was me?"

Zim gripped Torque's cheeks to squeeze them tightly with his left hand and pulled out his pen that had a tiny red button on it, "See this? It's a bug. I ordered Gir to force open your locker and put this teeny border microscopic bug to everything in it since I didn't know where you lived. I wasn't surprised when you decided to leave home so suddenly while I was driving there...I see my mate is a better backtalker than I; however, you missed one part about me. Chunk was dragged into this so I show a slight bit of mercy...you…" he chuckled darkly, "I got plans for you, and I bet Dib won't even show you mercy."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?!" Torque yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Zim whipped him to the ground with his limbs and knelt down, pulling his curly hair up, "Now, show me where Dib is…!"

Dib slowly woke up from inside the sleeping bag, his clothes and hair were covered in leaves. He coughed and groaned, his body was aching and his head was bleeding, but he realized the large heap of leaves cushioned his fall somewhat; but his legs felt sprained. Dib felt around for something to use as a cane and found a pipe piece from an old sign. "Gotta...find the...road…" Dib said to himself as he painfully limped and moved with the makeshift cane. He was tired and dizzy, and he felt he desperately needed a doctor. He felt his walk slow to a crawl when he reached halfway through the forest, he slumped on the nearest tree and felt his stomach regurgitate from the hammering of the nausea.

"Fuck...how am I going to get home…I didn't even bring a phone with me! I'm...I'm just in my pajamas…!"

Dib hated himself for not pulling as hard in physical education, if he had more strength to spare this wouldn't feel like torture, but he was more quick on his feet. He was in too much of a daze of nausea and stomach pain, to think beyond that it was how his body was that was causing problems. Even when you got past the 13th lap, insecurities were the mad dogs of mankind, especially to little boys and Dib felt no different from years ago. A bright light came from the forest canopy and it was moving at a slow pace, Dib couldn't tell if it was Zim as the greens and browns blended, it could have been a helicopter or Zim's Voot Cruiser. Dib stumbled onto the closest tree, leaning into the bark of the tree and coughed, dropping his pipe into the leafy carpet.

"ZIM…! ZIM, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Dib cried out as long as his body could let him, "ZIM, PLEASE! I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M NOT DEAD!" his throat cracked and he was too tired to move. He had to find a cabin or camp somewhere to get Zim's attention. Dib felt sleepy, cursing himself to sleep, wishing he had a flare, "I'm not dead…"

Zim looked over the hillside as Gir had a flashlight in his mouth, Torque quietly lit a cigarette, his body still dirty and bloody with scratches. Zim was growing all the more frustrated with Torque's apathy, now wishing he left him brainless back then, and Zim felt ready to toss him over the same place he threw Dib. Zim looked at Torque with a piercing glare but the young man continued to look blase about the matter over his old classmates life. "You know…" Zim started, "You could have hated me instead of Dib...I took your brain in the first place."

"I don't care."

Zim gripped his fists, and pulled him again by the collar, "You goddamned hypocrite! If you didn't care about it in the first place than why did you toss Dib over this hill like he was nothing but garbage?! I'm the one who took your useless organ back in Skool, yet you act like Dib is the one who did that instead! I'm confessing it was me and you don't give a shit! What did Dib do to you that worse than me?!" Torque pushed him back, coughing on his cigarette smoke and Zim glared at him with his hands to his hips, "Tell me what he did...just freaking tell me so I know why you did this! I thought humans felt guilt or shame, yet you don't display those at all!"

Torque's body was shaking, Zim looked intimidating despite being shorter than Torque by two heads. Torque wanted to run away like Chunk did but he could tell Zim wasn't going to allow him to flee with his tail between his legs. Zim was going to strip his dignity and pride, making sure it was painful and slow like wax on skin.

"He...he admitted to having a crush on me, all right?" Torque wheezed.

That was worse than stealing someone's brain?! Zim thought in exasperation. "That was worth trying to murder him?!" Zim yelled, "He just told you how he felt...and that was enough...that it was worth trying to kill him?!"

Torque shook his now realizing how far Zim was willing to go for that one nerd, "He...uh, told me...about you, uh, b-being with him…" he was stuttering so much that his tongue was wagging, "S-so I just...g-got mad and…"

"You really are pathetic," Zim sighed, "Do you feel any better now after what you did?"

Torque was starting to fume, "Don't pull this psychological shit on me! You're not my doctor! F...f...fuck off!"

Zim slapped his cheek, "I'm asking because I'm trying to understand what motivated you to do this and all I'm seeing is a stupid human pig who just couldn't sort out how he felt, got angry at someone for a simple thing and tried to murder him!" Zim started to drag him to the Voot Cruiser and tossed him in the trunk and locked the door, before hopping in the driver's seat before Gir followed beside him. The Voot Cruiser rose up with lights on and followed the road to the forest. The trees were too high and their branches were grasping each other to just fly down and land; they would have to release observation drones at a point to find Dib.

"Master, your eyes are leaking!"

Zim didn't notice at first because he had been absorbed with planning and his heart and head were ringing with stress he hadn't felt in ages. Zim felt the hot tears in his eyes that dripped onto his pink uniform, "Master is...just crying…" Zim replied, "It'll go away on its own eventually."

"Master is sad?" Gir asked.

"Yes…"

"Mary is still alive?"

Zim couldn't answer, but he made the cruiser drive faster. His body felt frantic, like as though each limb can split apart from him in mere seconds in search of Dib but he instead drove into the Woopike Forest Reserve entrance and turned his lights on to be much brighter.

"Mary has to be alive," Zim said, Gir squealed.

Dib woke up with a jolt before coughing softly, he found his sprained leg to be wrapped in a brace and he was sleeping on a warm bed in someone's lodge or cabin. He looked at his clothes to see he was wrapped in someone's old tacky Christmas sweater and cotton pants and socks that were bigger than his feet but at least he felt somewhat better. Dib must have thought he was dreaming, a vision induced by pain or he was daydreaming vividly, but after pinching himself he realized someone must have found him in the forest. Dib slowly got off the bed and was relieved his leg had been healing while he was asleep, he still limped in between walks, but he could walk. Dib slowly walked into the kitchen only to find a stout old man with a doctor's coat, smoking a cigarette, Dib just instantly thought to Santa Claus as he saw the curly white beard and small round reading glasses looking over papers. He walked closer, to see he still had his card on that said: Dr. P Deacon MD PH.D.

Deacon noticed, lightly smacking the end of his cigarette, "Ah, you're awake. Good. I was afraid you were dead...my dog found ya." Dib blinked and looked around, letting out a small chuckle when he felt a wet snout sniff his socks and bite his pants, it was a black Scottish Terrier with a glow in the dark leash, it was green with an address, phone number, and sticker saying he had a chip in case he would run off, on the dog's bone shaped collar tag it said: Concha.

"Oh, I'm relieved you got a hypoallergenic dog…" Dib said, ruffling its head and petting it, as Concha's tail wagged.

"Allergies?" Deacon asked.

"Yeah…" Dib replied, chuckling, "Cats mostly. Is Concha a boy or girl dog?"

"A boy, got him from the shelter," Deacon got up, snuffing his cigarette in an ashtray, "How's your leg?"

"Stings and hurts like a bitch if I try putting my foot down, but better I guess," Dib sighed, "I'm Dib, son of Professor Membrane."

Deacon paused briefly, "Ah, I heard of you; in fact I saw you, your sister, and your father during one of the medical science seminars. I know Professor Membrane is traditionally into energy but he's helped the medical science field as well. You were small then."

"Yeah...I grew up…" Dib said sitting down on the nearest chair as Concha sat on his lap, "I grew up too quickly."

"In a good way, or bad way?"

"I took the strongest antidepressants in the GetWL Pharma for kids by the time I was fifteen."

"Bad, I take it?"

"It was Hell," Dib sighed, stroking Concha's ear, "How do I put this...I wasn't very sexually active growing up, but getting irritated, easily tired, and feeling like I had no sense of excitement...it wasn't very much as an antidepressant as it was more, you know, wearing me down."

"Zoloft has that...sensation to youth."

Dib felt exhausted talking about his medical history, but he felt Deacon was probably studying or did help those in mental health as he did with healing physical wounds, but chemical imbalance in the brain ran a different law than just sticking an IV or wrapping, anything beyond that was controversial. Dib winced a little remembering the snake oils spoon fed to those in the downtown area, suggesting bleach was a cure all for mental health and disorders. Dib hoped that salesman would rot, he hated liars. "Dib, do you want me to call your father?" Deacon asked. Dib flushed.

"Oh, no, he's...he's busy...in fact he's on a World Tour to help make the sky clearer, and cleaner; last I sorta heard, he's in Iceland," Dib replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who do I call then to take you home?"

Dib felt heat rush to his cheeks, "My boyfriend, but I'll call him...can I borrow your smartphone?" Deacon looked sheepish at the request, "Oh, uh, right...do you have a flip phone?" Dib changed his suggestion and was given a slightly dusty flip phone that looked like it shouldn't work anymore due to age, but Dib managed to leave a text message to Zim; the buffering after pressing send felt like hours before it went through. Dib could only guess one of the trees near him was a Wi-Fi tree, thank fuck. Deacon suddenly slid over a small 24 capsule OTC painkiller, Dib could only stare at it before looking at him.

"It's only for temporary relief, but it's better than feeling like you shot down your leg," Deacon said, "When you get back home, I suggest you go to a real hospital in the morning. If this were back in an ER I would have your leg treated, but we're out in the woods."

"Do you think Z...um, my boyfriend will find me?" Dib was growing nervous, "Trees don't block signals out here, right?"

"It's not the trees you should be worried about."

Zim kicked Torque to the side like he was a large tuna flopping over, after throwing him out of the trunk of the Voot Cruiser; Torque had kissed the ground so hard that dirt slipped into his teeth. Torque coughed and spat, not enjoying the harsh treatment, although he deserved it; in the back of his mind, Torque felt like Dib seduced him by his confession, but Zim was breaking his wall of denial. "You're helping me find him," Zim commanded. He didn't expect Torque to be as cooperative as Chunk under minimal pressure, so Zim had to tighten the screws. Torque got up, holding his knees and catching his breath as he spat and coughed. Torque didn't feel like pulling his weight into the search efforts, he didn't want to be involved at all; in his petty little world he was cheated, Zim could read that, as he felt cheated too, losing Dib meant losing a part of himself. Zim threw a spare flashlight to Torque that he didn't bother catching at first, it fell with a thunk and rolled just a few meters. Torque let out an exasperated groan and knelt down the pick it up.

Torque turned it on as Zim started calling out Dib's name, hoping his voice would echo through the forest. Torque just watched on, irritated. "Maybe Mary is up in the trees with dah monkey's!" Gir exclaimed. Zim rolled his eyes.

"There are no monkey's in the forest, Gir," Zim retorted, "Just bears and raccoons and whatever fuzzy creature lives in this...leafy cave."

"There are monkey bears?!" Gir replied. Zim sighed.

"Yes...monkey bears…"

"MMMMMM-!" Gir squealed.

"Why is your dog talking?" Torque asked.

Zim rose an eyebrow, "He's a...unique breed of dog, " he replied. Torque didn't want to question more and he left it at that. Gir was in charge of looking after the Cruiser as Zim and Torque went through the woods, Zim also brought a virtual monitor of a map of the area, preferring it over the folded paper. "Let's see…" Zim murmured to himself looking over the map, "My satellite tells me there are some housing structures inside of here, and this little area here is the curve where you threw Dib. We best check that sleeping bag first before we start questioning people…"

"Zim, I have a question," Torque started.

Zim gave an annoyed glance, "I'm perfectly normal," he replied automatically.

"You used to bully and humiliated that crazy bighead loser yourself," Torque pointed out and Zim stopped walking, "Do you think you're any better than me by a long shot just because you fuck him sideways after school now? I bet you, you're just loving him because of how he pleases you.

Dib's always been such a slut to athletic types-"

"Don't make me reconsider not killing you," Zim snarled, "I'm not a meat head like you, who sees Dib in that fashion; trying to even compare me to you amounts to nothing. You're just having a bitch fit because I caught you red-handed, does that answer your question, or are just begging me to toss you off the curve?!"

Torque flinched, "Forget I said anything."

Zim let out a frustrated huff and continued following the coordinates on the map, moving his flashlight around as they arrived at the steep hill, with tattered clothes and garbage and bags left about as a garbage pit. There was leftover yellow tape that said: Police Warning Keep Out left on branches and stones, Zim sighed, he saw these kinds of tape on mystery and murder dramas, but stepping on the ground where bodies presumably were decomposed and swallowed by the air felt like trespassing on tainted ground. Zim nervously shifted the leaves, to see a bone in the dirt, after studying about earth life and anatomy...he came to the grim realization, that this bone was recent, but it was not an animals. "Cool, you found a bone," Torque said, "Wonder if there's a Licky Chicken nearby…" Zim felt like he was going to hurl.

"Yeah...sure…" Zim wheezed, "Don't touch it."

"Why?"

"That's not chicken, don't pick it up, leave it to your law enforcement," Zim answered as if he answered a business question, before noticing a green sleeping bag that was opened covered in leaves. Zim felt it and let out a big sigh of relief that Dib wasn't inside. "Good...Dib's not dead…" Zim said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Torque shined his flashlight on the empty sleeping bag, and looked at the hill from the railing where he and Chunk had tossed Dib. Dib must've had the most hardcore angels looking out for his ass or he had dumb luck, Torque noticed leftover bark stuck out like spikes and black trash bags being split open. Zim noticed his observation, if he did attempt to murder Dib, Torque had a lousy arm. "Your aim just sucks…" Zim said bluntly, "Be glad it did, I wasn't kidding about keeping you alive and having you maimed," Zim had added in a threatening tone. Torque let out an exasperated groan, his feelings being pulled in two different directions like it was on a rack and Zim was pulling them both with no consideration he might snap.

"You're kinda pushing it," Torque seethed. Zim just gave an expression of indifference, tired of reminding the jock that doing such behavior was petty and stupid. Zim reminded himself he was like this in the past, but since Dib had put up the white flag early after SasquatchET's accident, it only made it much harder to ignore that Zim was preaching to an empty choir.

"You're a big fucking whiner," Zim retorted, "Human worm pig."

Torque was getting frustrated with the backtalk. Zim was always like this, not to this extent; Torque was now wishing he was just a screeching little pest and not some bad boy who shut him down at every turn. Zim noticed the blood trail amongst the forest floor before it disappeared into the leafy carpet. Zim gestured him to follow, and Torque tagged from behind. They managed to reach one of the lodges until Zim felt his phone go off, it let out a synth electronic jingle. Zim pulled it out to find a number he didn't recognize:

_its me dib _

_at dr deacons lodge _

_cabin 5144_

_leg is hurt ambulance asap _

_pls b careful in the woods there is a$ $#! _

_error20.2## $$!?#$$ ## $?.777?!_

_error. . .error_

Zim rose an eyebrow at garbled mess, usually an indication of some sort of interference. Zim let out a startled yelp when Torque placed a palm to Zim's shoulder to get a good look at the phone message, "Whoa, that's not normal," Torque commented. Zim put his phone back in his pocket.

"What do you think it is?" Zim asked.

"Buffering glitch?" Torque shrugged.

Zim gave a look whether Torque was pulling his leg or being sincere was hard to tell. "I've had connection problems where text gets eaten or the conversation slows down but it was never like this. Nothing is wrong with my phone either," Zim said examining it. Torque rolled his eyes, not knowing how else to answer.

"Well, at least we now know where Dib is...I'm leaving," Torque said.

"Are you seriously considering going out into the pitch dark forest without a flashlight?!"

Torque shrugged again, "I got my phone," he replied.

Zim was flabbergasted, no signal and just a measly phone light could only last for so long in such a place. Zim started watching cheesy horror movies during the weekends with Dib and he had seen this scenario in similar berry ketchup blood death scenes, but Zim knew by now, you didn't have to watch horror films to know this was a bad idea; either you were walking blindly in the darkness, hitting into trees and stepping on traps, or at worst being caught in something's gaze that wasn't friendly. Zim felt conflicted watching Torque trying to follow the road he could barely see. He wanted to let Torque go, at the same time, he wanted Torque to feel extra humiliation, but Dib came first through Zim's mind first; Dib was at least okay despite his rough fall. "I'll just deal with you later!" Zim called but Torque ignored him as if he wasn't there at all. Fine by me, Zim thought, get caught in a bear trap while you're at it.

Deacon was surprised by Zim's visit, mostly surprised by Zim's odd appearance. Dib made no effort to point out he was an alien, as the old "It's a skin condition" rose from its grave and settled the old doctor down while Concha sniffed at Zim's knees and pawing at his uniform looking for treats. "Concha, it's getting late," Dib said chuckling at Concha's eagerness around Zim, "Doggies need sleep too."

"I thought pet dander made you get an allergic reaction-stop sniffing Zim's butt, dog beast!" Concha just barked and walked around circles around Zim, "No pissing!" Zim yelled when the terrier rode up it's hind leg. He moved aside and Concha left to his water bowl.

"Scottish terriers are hypoallergenic, so I won't break out again," Dib explained, "Uh, Concha is a sweet boy, really."

"Then why did he _try _to pee on Zim?!"

"I guess he likes you."

"Bleh…" Zim gagged.

Deacon walked over, observing Zim and handing him an address, "Here, get Dib to the nearest hospital. That leg of his isn't going to last long without treatment, there's still time until then…" he replied, Zim almost snatched the paper and read it over before Deacon poked his shoulder with the look of concern on his face, "Did you come alone?" Deacon said, Zim paused, his eyes shifting. Dib had a clear feeling who was brought along.

"You brought Torque?" Dib asked, it sounded more of a demand than a question. Zim winced.

"I forced him to come along…" Zim replied, "I wanted to get back at him for attempting to murder you."

Dib was slack jawed for a moment before rubbing his forehead; of course _Zim _would go extremely far for revenge whether it was over something small or not. Deacon briefly looked outside his window before looking back at Zim, closing the curtains, "Where is he now?"

"He left."

"He left?"

"He just wanted to leave after knowing where Dib was, and knowing he was alive…" Zim said sounding irritated by Torque's ditching, "He followed that road not far from this cabin with just his freaking phone to use as a flashlight." Deacon paled.

"Oh goddammit," It was the first time Dib had heard Deacon swear since he was rescued, Dib jumped a little at it, not expecting the kindly doctor to lose his calm demeanor, "That stretching of road leads to nowhere but an old barn...ain't nothing beyond that. That signal going to your phones? Can't go that far, the trees block the signal the farther you are; but that...that ain't the worst of it." Zim rose an eyebrow and looked at Dib.

"What's this old guy yapping on about?" He said, annoyed.

"Um, you're not going to believe me, Zim, but...uh…" Dib started.

"You boys went to Robin Hill? Correct?" Deacon interrupted, directing his question to Zim who just nodded, "There's two of them, one on the hill not far from the city, and the other is here in the road that leads to the deeper part of the forest; something is out there, that came from these farms...I don't know what, but they tamper with electronics."

Zim looked furious, "There are monsters out here too?!" he yelled, "Ah, for fucks sake! This means I have to go out and look for that stupid meat sack!"

"Since when did you care about Torque?" Dib asked.

"I _don't! _I just need his body preserved so I can experiment on him!"

Dib rolled his eyes, he saw that coming a mile away. "Oh, yes..._of course, _he's your new guinea pig. Did Nick die?"

"Don't use that tone on me, Dib!"

Dib just dismissively waved him off before deciding to speak, "So, what now Zim?" he asked, not expecting a direct answer. Zim checked his phone, they would need to head back to the cruiser soon; he needed to park in a secluded area not far from the hospital and then take Dib home after. If Zim didn't save Torque, he would never hear the end of it. Dib was much too kind hearted even to those that wanted him dead, but Dib wasn't going to get the medical treatment he needed here.

"You're coming with me, while I find that muscle head," Zim said, "I would have you wait with Gir at the Voot Cruiser but...you're safe with me." Dib followed Zim out, taking a couple of pain pills with water, before saying goodbye to Deacon and Concha. Zim held Dib close as he retraced his steps, following the same road Torque took lead them down a hill and onto another sets of road where leftovers from campers were thrown onto the ground. They both stayed quiet, having a deep fear any sudden noises could awaken an animal. Dib kept leaning on him, Zim was his only barrier for safety when his leg was hurt, and despite taking nausea medicine; Dib sometimes took a break to vomit into a bush or behind the tree.

"What the _fuck _Torque give you to make you this nauseous?!" Zim hissed.

"Some...some pill…" Dib wheezed.

"And here I am, having to save him. We should just have the monster eat him and call it a night," Zim felt awkward when Dib didn't give his regular dry humored reply, "Gah, you'll be okay, just drink more water."

"If I drink anymore I'm gonna piss…" Dib breathed, "I'd rather not pee in a creepy woodlands like this."

Zim chuckled, "I thought you did that often."

"Gee, how funny, I'll write that down when I can walk again."

"You really are grumpy tonight."

The conversation ended at that. Zim shined his flashlight to the muddy ground recognizing it as Torque's footprints. That muscle brain, Zim thought annoyed, did he really think there was going to be a road to the city from here?! Dib soon helped Zim find a barn in the forest, it wasn't the one Deacon had mentioned but it was a place to look, or Dib had became tired from walking with his bad leg and needed a break. Zim broke the front door handle and opened it, there wasn't any light source but the exhausted look on Dib's face just told Zim that this was the best option out of it. Zim dusted a leftover couch and laid him on it. "M' tired…" Dib could barely speak, it came out as a weak mumble.

Human bodies ran on clocks, Zim remembered something about that, they would reach a certain hour and their bodies gave in to sleep; Dib was a long way away from a hospital bed, and Zim figured homesickness didn't help. Zim really didn't want to leave Dib on his own, but he didn't want Torque to leave, if Torque was also resting here in the first place. Zim had seen horror movies with Gir, separating the party led to bad things, but those were just movies with dense protagonist weren't they? He sighed, releasing a blanket from his PAK for emergencies and wrapped it around Dib, tucking him in. Dib was half awake but could read Zim's pained expression.

"You're leaving?"

Zim winced, "I won't be leaving you. I need to look around the house for your idiot school bully and take you to the ER."

"You're right…" Dib murmured weakly, "Sorry, just thinking about…"

"Can we please save the pleasantries for later, Dib?" Zim laid him down again, and left a hasty kiss on his cheek, before picking up his flashlight to scan the darkness. The house section was run down to the point the floor was sagging from the wood, whenever Zim stepped on the unstable flooring it threatened to swallow and catch his leg. Zim felt more relieved Dib wasn't with him, barely any signal and with a bad leg...he didn't want to think about it. Zim decided to take his chances upstairs and not the barn itself, Torque was a pig to him, but he was still human. He opened each door, inspecting each one, even checking the closet and dirty bathroom tub. "Torque's not even here," Zim grumbled. He noticed a door leading up to an attic and sighed, he wanted to finish combing the area and move on. Zim turned the knob and peeked in, only for his eyes to widen that the stairs weren't pointing upwards but downwards to another floor section.

This...made no sense in the house's mapping; if this barn had a basement in back Zim would have traced it back to that, but he examined outside the windows and no basement door was indicated. Zim could only tell himself this was possibly storage, it just had to be a storage room, but the way below was too stretched out. Zim was arguing with himself mentally on whether to bring Dib over or not. Was this dimension that this barn presented itself was patiently waiting like a Venus fly trap?

Zim decided to do some experimenting before moving forward, he pulled out a tennis ball from his PAK and threw it down the stairs, nervously listening to each bounce against the wooden stairs. One...two...wait, how long did this go?

Zim soon heard the ball rolling to a stop, but it was too dark to see how far it went. He felt his body tense up when he heard the sound of wood creaking loudly from below, large footsteps echoed and they were getting closer. Zim slammed the door out of panic, and ran downstairs to Dib, he just picked him up in a bridal carry while being wrapped in the blanket and ran out the front door without even glancing back.

"Zim, what the fuck?!" Dib exclaimed, confused by the reaction, "Did you find T—"

"Trust me on this Dib, that was not Torque, and I don't give a rats ass what it is I found in that creepy house!"

Zim followed the road, while carrying Dib, allowing the other to borrow the flashlight. Dib sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes, "Zim...I know this isn't exactly the right moment but what did you see?" Even though Zim got out of dodge before he could steal a glance, he kept himself tight lipped. Dib's curiosity of the paranormal was his death sentence in this place.

"Nothing you should worry about. Dib, you got better eyes than I do, do you see anything?"

Dib moved the light to the ground and observed the trees around them, "Ah, isn't that Smackey's converse shoe? It's leading up that road with a fence," Dib noticed the sign in to distance, "It says do not enter."

"Again, something you do on your silly bigfeets chases, always ignoring warnings."

"I don't...okay, sometimes," Dib grumbled, "Put me down, I can walk."

Zim shook his head, "You're in my arms for good reason," he said now tracking Torque's prints into the fenced area. Their eyes widened as they noticed the Robin Hill farm in the forest, looked exactly like the one on the hill not far from the city; even the sign on the metal gate said: NO TRESSPISSING. "Ohh, _fuck this already!_"

"No way...these two are nearly identical," Dib said, "This...this is just a coincidence; one big coincidence!"

"What kind of coincidences have you experienced with two barns from two separate areas looking like they mirror each other?!" Zim snapped, flabbergasted.

"Okay, maybe _not_ locations per se, but there has been really weird occurrences of people almost living a similar life, looking exactly the same and having a mirrored life."

"Can it work on locations or not?"

Dib sighed, "It's a...difficult subject to discuss. The Swollen Eyeballs Network has yet to confirm whether it's supernatural or not, but yes, there can be locations that look the same to a T; but I never saw a case like this."

"So, what do you think?"

"Pocket dimensions?"

Zim shook his head giving a slight chuckle, he carried Dib into the farm; and they both noticed Torque's trail leading inside the farms doors, and not the house. Zim reluctantly put Dib down and used his phone light to see any details. Torque's prints mixed in with other footprints, and messy hand prints coated the dirt.

"I don't like the way this looks, Dib…" Zim said nervously.

"I-is it bad?" Dib asked, "Did a forest animal get him?"

"These look human; at least I think I think they're human."

Dib hesitantly walked over and looked over the prints himself. He and Zim exchanged glances but they both came to a similar conclusion, this had to be foul play, or at worst a kidnapping. They didn't want to think; anything other worldly was at play here. They were together in the forest with a looming darkness, and it was hard to tell if dawn was in the distance with the grays and browns mixed into a confusing blobs.

It was normal for animals to hide, but the same could be said about the humans who hide in these woods dragging anyone in like a boogeyman; to Dib these woods meant more than that...anything was hiding within, and the unknown made him slightly paranoid in this vulnerable position.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Zim and Dib paused looking over the double of the Robin Hill farm, the body pit, the graffiti scribbles, despite the added fallen leaves, and the new smell of the soil, and the humidity of the forest...it was the same. "I don't like this," Dib gave a small whine of discomfort, and the messy tracks did little to calm his nerves. Zim shuffled through his PAK and pulled out a purplish pink looking gun. Dib examined it, seeing a gauge that indicates heating, and Zim slid in a purple magazine inside of it from below the receiver. "Oh no, Zim, I can't…! You know I can't trust myself with a gun!" Dib was flustered, having a deer-in-headlights look that Zim knew too well. Zim felt his gut spin at the sad expression on Dib's face, "Please Zim, I can't—"

"Dib!" Zim yelled but lowered his voice after, cautious eyes might be on them, "Dib, I know this is hard...we talked about this...I-I'm aware you don't want any weapons, but you need something to defend yourself right now. I'm...I'm not going to let my one mate die in these disgusting woods!"

"Can't you hold it?"

Zim felt his eyes start to water, "What happens if something grabs you?! We...I don't want to lose you!" he stroked Dib's cheeks with tenderness and care, "I told you before I'm nothing without you! You're _my_ purpose! So, for Irk's sake, listen to me…" Dib answered with a quiet nod, "This is a blast gun, I only ever use it in times like these. There's only fifteen shots, if you hold the trigger, the more powerful it gets—"

"Will you teach me how to hold it correctly?" Dib asked, sheepishly.

Zim nodded, "Please don't think you're helpless. Don't listen to that negative little voice, please? I'm not...I'm not letting you die like that. I love you too much, you understand?" Dib nodded again; Zim knew he couldn't say, but the small nod felt like a "I'll try" but he still took it as an agreement. Zim pushed Dib slightly to the side of the barn against the entrance as a means to protect him, and have Dib be a lookout. Zim grumbled, wishing he had kept a flash bomb; but instead Zim used a limb to cut a rope holding a sandbag above. It flopped onto the hay covered flooring and Zim kept his senses sharp.

"It's like hearing a pin drop…" Dib commented.

"Silence usually means something worse, doesn't it?"

Dib pursed his lips, "I don't want to answer that."

Zim hesitantly walked in with Dib into the barn, examining the interior, nothing looked out of place; each stacked mirrored the other back on the hill, right down to the bent nails and graffiti from spray canned paint bottles. Zim remembered their little corner where they spent the night cuddling after the kiss, but Dib went there first and startled Zim with a scream.

"Ahh!" Zim exclaimed, "Can you not scream so fucking loudly?!"

"Forget my screams, Zim, just look! Just look!" Dib pointed to where their bodies pressed once before and Zim pointed the flashlight downwards, his eyes widened. He regretted pointing his light to the hay, Zim at first thought they were mere shadows but instead they were mere more than that. It looked like them, but they were like wax figures with a milky texture coming off the skin, clay made grins and with hair that felt more like moss than follicles. Dib wanted to examine the clothes but Zim pulled him back.

"They're fake! I doubt those clothes are even replicas...they rather remind me of grass rugs."

Dib scoffed, "Grass rugs aren't even real grass."

Zim pointed his flashlight again at the figures clothing, "Does that even resemble _real _cloth?" Dib looked again and fell silent, they weren't even felt or resembled wool, he couldn't even pinpoint that texture except...grass. "Dib, may I have the permission to burn these unearthly abominations?!" Zim said, rather cheerfully. Dib rolled his eyes.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Horror movies."

Dib groaned, "Look Zim, it's best to use fire when you know it works. This is why when thrill seekers accidentally summon a bad spirit or demon, and decide to burn their Ouija Board. The being ends up as the worst roommate ever," he explained, leaving the unnerving figures that laid on the hay. Zim scowled in dissatisfaction, and kicked Dib's clay looking alike. Zim thought his eyes were playing with him as its glassy eyes glanced in his direction and it tried moving its mouth, the clay moving like fish lips and little gasps came out like pockets of air. Zim threw hay on them both and ran back to Dib on the second floor.

"Dib, share some of your nausea medicine!" Zim barked, "I feel like I'm gonna hurl!"

"What the hell did you see to get you nauseated?"

Zim was reluctant to answer but Dib gave him a capsule and shared some of his bottled water. The second floor was wider than the second floor, and it was covered in mud covered hand prints that belonged to Torque. Torque gave quite a fight as the mud looked like a frantic hand painting before the mud skids had little bits of broken nails and blood. "You know...I'm starting to have second thoughts," Zim replied, discomfort ringing in his tone. Dib came upon a set of doors that weren't there in the Robin Hill not far from the city, before Dib could say anything Zim kicked each door open like a bull in a China shop and even broke off a few knobs that were now part of the interior.

"What were you saying about second thoughts?" Dib said sarcastically.

Zim ignored him as his flashlight pierced through the dark, examining each room, noticing how one room had a set of stairs that lead to nowhere, another had a spiral staircase that snaked upwards yet when he checked where it led to, it just lead to a pipe system that was not connected to the plumbing; instead it led to the underground water pipes that pierced through the ceiling like a basement. The rest of the rooms were like this, they ignored the logic of reality, twisting it like a toy, Dib even moved a large grandfather clock and propped it against one of the doors with chairs and tables because the distorted noises from within sounded like a garbled echo of a family enjoying dinner, yet what reverberated was hard to describe to his human ears; but Dib knew one thing, it or they were no longer human. "Let's take the last door I guess," Zim replied, "Let's just find Torque and get out...I'm tired of this creepy barn."

Dib hesitantly opened up the door and looked inside, surprised that it was a worn down children's bedroom and Torque was strapped onto a kid's car bed by black rope that looked like it came from a car or it was used for heavy machinery. Zim pulled out a wire cutter from his PAK as Torque sputtered in a panic, but was incomprehensible. "I'm not sure if you being alive is a blessing or not," Zim replied sarcastically, cutting the black chords, "I just know you're one freaking idiot if you thought this was the right way to the road. How the hell were you hall monitor for two years anyhow?"

"Zim, cool it. He's in shock," Dib intervened, "Save your insults for school, okay?"

"Pl-please get me out…" Torque blubbered.

"Did some sort of gang did this to you or a group of people?" Dib asked. Torque shook his head, slumping on the floor once Zim cut the last chord. Dib examined his body and saw his fingers and knees were bloody and neck and legs were splattered with hand prints. Zim suddenly noticed a thick sour smell coming from Torque's pants causing himself to cough.

"Did you _piss yourself?!" _Zim exclaimed.

"Hey fuck you!" Torque snarled.

Dib rolled his eyes, "Can you both call it quits?! Torque, you and I both need medical attention, and Zim—Zim, what did I just say about burning supernatural stuff you don't know about?!" Dib nearly shrieked as Zim kicked a pile of flammable toys in a corner of the bedroom. The structure itself let out moans and creaks of pain that echoed through the room once Zim managed to fan the flames, and stoke the fire that it started eating through the wood. Zim looked at Dib briefly before picking up a bat and smashing through the window. Dib could hardly remember what happened as it happened all too quickly, Zim brought the two out of the window and stopped the landing with his limbs, distorted sounds echoed from behind them that sounded like screaming through a fan. Dib felt his body pass out from exhaustion as he was lulled by sounds of yelling and Torque's screaming.

"A bear attack?" The doctor asked Zim who begrudgingly had to make an excuse for their bruises, and other injuries. Zim even temporarily lied about how Dib got his leg hurt; since Dib had a habit to go exploring on his investigations and had to cover Torque.

"Yes, it was huge," Zim replied. The doctor didn't want to question further.

"Your boyfriend's leg is in bad shape, and he's a bit delirious and dehydrated. He's not going to leave tonight, I'm afraid, and Torque Smackey, your classmate is in an even worse condition...I'll give you papers to give your teacher while I contact his parents," The doctor explained, "Not the first time Mister Smackey came in, but he really looks like...well, it must've been one hell of a climbing accident."

Zim felt conflicted inside, "How do you mean worse?"

"I mean _worse_, in all my career I never saw so much loss of blood, fingernails messily coming off the bone, and he needs medical help for his hallucinations; did Mister Smackey accidentally eat some hallucinogens while in the forest? You know, wild berries, mushrooms, even eating any edible plants can do that; some of them are poisonous and yet patients eat them thinking they're safe."

"I...I don't know if he did, sir," Zim admitted, "He walked off till I found him."

"Going into the forests at night...you don't go into the woodlands unprepared like that," the doctor lectured. Zim wasn't in the mood for a scolding, even his styrofoam cup of coffee went cold that he didn't want it anymore. Zim excused himself and visited Dib's room where his bad leg was wrapped in a cast and Dib was asleep from medicine, while being lulled asleep by the cold feeling of nausea medicine, with the hydration bag being hung on a holder above his bed.

"Doc said you can't leave yet, and Torque is going to be transferred to another hospital," Zim whispered softly.

"Wh...huh?" Dib slowly stirred, looking up at Zim, "T...Torque is…"

"His emergency contacts will be called, of course, but he's going to be transferred to another hospital. You won't be home for a while yourself, Dib worm."

"I expected that," Dib took his hand, "Zim...please move in with me sooner. It can't wait till graduation. I just...we need to make plans...you have lived more than me and I'm going to be an adult soon." Zim felt his heart beat faster; Dib must've felt due to the shock of the ordeal that things had to hasten. Dib was kidnapped by his classmate and left in the woods to rot and die while both his relatives were away; Dib might've been old enough to have a roomie or live on his own but he had too many enemies, students at school had grown bloodthirsty. Zim couldn't tell if it was due to Dib's already trashy reputation, or the death of Dana Hill, but the humans had gotten a taste of brutality. It was like a bad poison, an opium of bad behavior, once someone had gotten a taste of making someone bleed...it was hard to stop that addiction. Dib was a helpless bleeding prey, and the school were a hungry pack of scavengers and flesh eaters.

Zim at first thought they could wait it out a few months since he needed to make plans, but deep down, he felt the same as Dib. Zim couldn't risk this incident to repeat, maybe by then Dib wouldn't be so lucky. Zim caved, almost flinching as he thought things over, a slow move wouldn't hurt; as long as Dib was in his sights. He could protect him. "We did agree that after one more month that I'd move in, but considering the circumstances, I suppose I can move in more quickly...I can move my base to be an extra floor on top of your house, or the yard, if you'd like," Zim said.

"We have a satellite up there, but take the yard," Dib suggested, "You sure you can't just leave your house where it is?"

"Good idea and let me risk any of our school enemies to track after me too; things will turn out fine, the only thing your household needs to worry about is my robotic parents," Zim said dryly before hearing the sounds of fire truck sirens roll by, his eyes widening as Dib glared.

"Oh fucking A!" Dib exclaimed, "You really did try to burn that Robin Hill barn twin place, didn't you?!"

"I...I don't know how much burned per se," Zim shrugged warily, "I mean getting you two flesh worms out was a _much _higher priority than some cursed barn." Dib flopped back onto the hospital bed, letting out a frustrated groan; unless the circumstances called for it, burning supernatural objects, especially when they were at their strongest was bad news and Dib found himself bracing for the consequences. The Robin Hill monster was still lurking, and Dib feared the worst if it decided to flee and migrate.

Dib's grumpy demeanor followed him even by the time Zim moved in and his leg was improving; the skeleton of a barn was found in the forest where Deacon had warned them, but any remnants of doors, windows and stairs seemed to have evaporated; and the bodies were just stuffed burnt scarecrows. Dib could barely focus as Zim shared his bedroom after his belongings were finally inside. "You've been quiet all day, can't you talk to me?" Zim asked as Gir, along with Minimoose, ended up bunking in the attic.

"I told you _not _to burn that place, and you didn't _listen. _Why are you always like this?!" Dib snapped. Zim was flabbergasted Dib was still hung on this, but Dib was one to remember Zim's blunders, "I was hoping _you, _of all the people I knew, would at least listen to me but you reacted so impulsively!"

Zim glared, feeling the brunt pushing was not needed. If he didn't burn it, someone else was going to. Zim felt like he did the reserve a favor by burning that atrocious barn, "Has anyone died yet after I burned it?"

"Well...well, no...but…"

"Then we're fine."

Dib paused, blanching in embarrassment, "Um, what about you?"

Zim stretched, before looking over a cookbook, "What about me?" he asked.

"What about you and your leaders, aren't you going to contact them...let them know you're alright?"

Zim smiled bitterly, "They're just my planet's leaders, not my parents, besides they're a bit angry with me over my growth spurt. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do to revert back...your earth vitamins mixed in with my biology," he sighed, "What am I going to do...I'm supposed to be an invader, yet this planet…"

"By _planet, _I think you mean just me, don't you?" Dib pointed out, "Zim, you can just stop your mission, can't you? If your leaders are angry over something so petty, then, maybe it's not worth it?"

"I was kinda hoping you would be my overlord consort?"

Dib rolled his eyes, "I might hate my treatment but I'm not _that _desperate."

"Fine, fine, the offer's still op—" Zim started.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow," Dib butted in, somewhat playfully, taking glee in Zim's expression between surprised and angry. Zim groaned, he had plans to continue his conquering of earth, but after their ordeals with Robin Hill and Dib nearly being killed; Zim couldn't risk him going out alone and it had been weeks since they did anything together. The days at school quieted down as soon as news passed that Torque had been hospitalized, briefly stopping any bullying towards Dib's direction, mostly out of fear.

"Where exactly do you wanna go?" Zim asked plainly.

"There's a nice diner with a karaoke area, but _please, _don't embarrass yourself in front of the patrons," Dib begged, "You make an ass of yourself, it's going to be my job to apologize on your behalf." Zim looked insulted.

"Zim can apologize."

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you said sorry to someone other than me? Another human?"

"Uh…"

Dib raised an eyebrow, "_Anyone?" _

"I apologized to the roboparents about accidentally spilling coffee on their wheels before they exploded for the eighteenth time," Zim answered quickly. Dib sighed.

"Well, close enough, I guess," Dib said.

**Bobby's Diner & Karaoke **was in between the road that connected the cul-de-sac with the city, snuggled in the middle between a salon, and an auto parts store, Dib had visited the place once and was relieved the locals didn't care who he was, nor what he did; as long as Dib was old enough to drink and paid for his meals, or for his time at the karaoke machine, he was welcomed. Zim felt like this place was hardly made for dating, but he felt it was mostly because he felt as if this wasn't a place he'd go. The diners bar counter had leftover crumbs and money tips left on the polished wood, that was decorated with scratches as if knives had danced on the edges, and the ceiling was just a mural of a bottle cap collection. Zim noticed a jukebox player in the corner and examined it, it was broken, and the buttons didn't work, yet the light arch rim gave a gentle glow. Zim sighed, not like he was expecting to slow dance with Dib in such a place but some music would've been nice.

"Hey Zim, which do you want, a booth or the counter?" Dib asked.

Zim glanced at the wooden booths with leather seating, "It's not gonna _break _on me if I sit in it, will it?"

Dib laughed a bit, "They just got new upholstery. You'll be fine."

Zim paused, "What of the bathrooms?"

Dib rolled his eyes and took him to the booth with a decent view of the karaoke area across from them; no one decided to use it yet, but Zim had a twinkle in his eyes of wanting to impress Dib with his chords. Dib wasn't focusing, instead looking absorbed in the folded laminated menu. Zim was about to speak up until he noticed Dib's expression, how exhausted he looked, even after the past ordeal of the Robin Hill in the woods; Dib looked strained. Zim scooted over and held his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry I...didn't listen to you. I was merely worried about your safety," Zim replied, clearing his throat slightly. Dib placed the menu down, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"I thought you weren't going to bring it up."

"Would you rather I sit and let you wallow?"

Dib shook his head, "I just have a really bad feeling in my gut that you weren't supposed to burn it; like, how you're usually not supposed to burn a Ouija board unless you really have to under the right circumstances, and...it wasn't the right circumstances for that barn to burn in the woods." Zim pursed his lips and tapped his finger on the wood table feeling something inside him drop like a cartoon anvil in his body.

"So...what are you saying?" Zim breathed, dreading the answer.

"I'm saying if you burn something like that, you release _something_. I think this is why the Robin Hill Barn within our city was never bulldozed. It's nothing but an old barn on the verge of collapsing yet no one's bought the damn thing, but not a soul wants to bulldoze it and make a new barn. Doesn't that seem a bit fishy to you?" Dib explained.

"Dib, if you screw on that tin foil hat any tighter, your brain won't be able to breathe."

Dib shoved him as hard as he was willing to in retort, "I'm serious! That property isn't normal, and the fact there's two of them in different locations, looking similar."


End file.
